Alternatives
by PsiGen
Summary: A continuation of what happened to Rose Tyler, and more importantly the Black Dalek at the end of Doomsday Rating T for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Alternative War - Prologue**

* * *

_When the Doctor left me standing on the Norweigan beach that day, I thought my life was ending. That the adventures and the thrill of it all would simply stop and I would be forced back into a hum drum life of work, sleep and domestic.  
But in truth, the adventure was just beginning - although we didn't realise it at the time. It all started with two simple words issued in an alternate universe - not even heard by the people it would soon affect.  
Two. simple. words._

_Temporal Shift_

_The Dalek had only meant to shift out of the path of the void's pull, but being so close to the portal itself, it went alot further.. Out of the void's path and into the other universe. My universe.  
And so it began. Because, in this reality - we have Dalek's too. But we also have something else._

_Hope._


	2. Chapter 2

**Memories  
**_I don't own Doctor Who, I'm just visiting his world in my TARDIS.  
Big thanks to Russell T Davies, the cast and crew behind the sets and designs - and of course Billie Piper, you gave us a companion to remember. Enjoy the travelling, but remember to come back home to the TARDIS some day, even if its for a one off._

* * *

_  
I was living my life, day after day - with nothing but my memories to console me. Memories of him, memories of the Doc-_

"Rose Tyler are you mooning again?"  
Jackie Tyler, Rose's mother, poked her head around the bedroom door - sighing at the sight of her daughter sitting by the window and obviously dreaming of the stars and a certain Time Lord.

Her face softened a little when she saw the traces of unchecked tears on Rose's face, and she smiled sadly.  
"I know you miss him love, even I miss him - and that's not something I thought I'd ever do." Jackie came down and sat beside her.  
"Here, I've got something for you - remember that Christmas Day? Not THE Christmas Day - the one after that. Where you two fell asleep on the couch together?" Jackie asked.  
Rose nodded, a new surge of emotion building inside her stomach. How could she forget?

They'd just finished Christmas dinner, which the Doctor had helped prepare and, after playing what the Doctor claimed was Venusian derived Monopoly (and at which he had still lost at), had all collapsed in various chairs and sofas in a bid to recover.

Jackie had gone to the kitchen to fix a cup of tea, and when she came back it was to find the Doctor and Rose lying together in the most adorable position together - Rose's head on the Doctor's shoulder, his arm about her waist. Funnily enough it was then that Jackie had realised she truly had lost her daughter forever to this strange 900 year old alien and his time machine.  
And she hadn't minded. Too much.

"Yeah, I remember." Whispered Rose, her voice dangerously wobbly. Why was her mother dragging up the past? Didn't she realise how hard it was for Rose?

"Well, I didn't tell you that I took a photo. See. I had it in my bag, forgot it entirely, till today. I was springcleaning see and I ..." "Where?" Asked Rose, her eye's shining.  
Jackie held out a crumpled photo to her daughter.

Rose almost snatched it up, and stared into it.  
Sure enough, there they both were, at peace with a world that had been so unforgiving to them.  
They looked so perfect, so peaceful - what had happened to that? When had it been decided that it was all to be taken away?

He looked so angelic there, still smiling even in his sleep. He did the sleep thing so rarely, always rushing about from one adventure to the next, always in trouble.  
Her heart skipped a beat as she remembered the beach at Woman Wept, one of the rare times he'd stayed still. For her.

"I'm sorry love, I didn't know it'd upset you so much." Said Jackie, in an upset voice.  
Rose looked up at her, and smiled through her tears.  
"You didn't. You just gave me something to hold onto." She assured, hugging the photo to her chest.

Later she would frame it, and keep it by her bed always - but for now, for now this was the closest she could get to holding him. For now, that would have to do.  
Rose closed her eyes.

_**I'll get to you. Just you wait. I'll find you again.**_

* * *

_If anyone would like to take the challenge of doing a Doctor Who Photo of Rose and the Doctor at Xmas - feel free.  
Thanks to all who have reviewed so far._


	3. Chapter 3

_Apologies for this short chapter, next chapter will be longer - I don't own Doctor Who, but if I did I'd have Chris Eccleston locked in my TARDIS, and David in my closet. Keep em peeled, Lewis, for the Christmas Bride coming to our screens at ... Christmas funnily enough. Also keep an antenna out for Torchwood, coming in October. Many thanks for the kind reviews, things are about to get hot for Rose and the Doctor (keep those smutty thoughts to yourselves), although there will be an NC17 chapter (hence the rating) coming soon.  
I just can't get enough of the Daleks... RTD that's YOUR fault by the way.__

* * *

_

And so here I remained, lost and alone without my Doctor.  
And that's when things got really weird...

He'd just saved the Arjilefriajan Confederacy from being wiped out by Parilliun plague, but as he stepped back into his TARDIS, the Doctor found himself not really bothered.  
When had it stopped being fantastic? Oh. Yeah. Mentally he kicked himself for bringing it up again. No matter how hard he tried, how madcap an adventure he found himself in the middle of, it always came back to the same thing. Her. Rose Tyler.

Funny how one stupid little ape, could mean so much.  
He still found the occasional item of clothing or something belonging to his human companion now - months after their last goodbye to each other on Bad Wolf Bay.  
Hard to believe, that time had dragged so slowly, and for a Time Lord too.

Still. She lived, which was the main thing. And no doubt she'd have forgotten him by now - moved on, because that was the right thing to do, the only thing they could do now.  
Still.  
He ambled over to a particular monitor on the TARDIS console, a new one - set up with a particular program always in motion. To scan for potential holes in Time/Space. After all there was no harm in checking things out, was there?  
Nothing.  
"Maybe tomorrow. Yup, tomorrow is good. Always liked tomorrow." He whispered to himself, with a disappointed frown, and found himself actually tired for the first time in weeks. Coming to a decison he patted the console.  
"Nite old girl" He said, and walked off in search of a bed... or even a couch.

And that was when things got really weird.

The Doctor woke, to the sound of straining engines, and a TARDIS demanding his attention. Now. This very second.  
Taking the hint, the Doctor instantly rolled to his feet, dashing for the console room.  
The program had detected something, something it obviously deemed of paramount importance.  
"What the hell.." He read the data from the console screen, his eyes narrowing in alarm.  
"That's not possible. That can't be possible!" He said, double checking - flicking this switch, twisting that dial. But nothing he did changed the readings on the screen, they remained imovable, undeniable.

A lone Dalek had survived. A Dalek which had crossed the void to the other Universe before it had sealed over. The Doctor stepped back, a cold shiver running down his spine as the implications of the revelation sank in, his brown eyes wide with fear.

The Doctor's expression was one of totalhorror at the conclusion - the inevitable and forgeone conclusion - which he had reached in seconds. He sank to the floor of the TARDIS, as his legs turned to rubber at the thought of what he was thinking - one word twisting in his head and forcing it's way out through his lips.

"Rose."

Rose was in the other Universe, and now so too was the Dalek, and the Doctor knew exactly what it would do, the lengths it would go to to carry out it's own insane racial cleansing program. Jake had never even heard of the Daleks, or the material used in the casing. They wouldn't be able to defend against one Dalek.  
But what scared the Time Lord more, was that it was wholly possible that there _were _other Daleks out there in that Universe - hidden and waiting, and if this lone Dalek made contact...

And he was stuck here. Stuck in a Universe without Cybermen, without Daleks, without Rose Tyler. He couldn't help her. Not this time, this time she was truly on her own. And while he respected her abilities, and her courage - he knew that when it came to Daleks, that didn't matter. It would take a while longer to exterminate the human race, that's all.  
The Doctor stared at the floor, seemingly in shock.  
After what seemed like an interminable eternity, the Time Lord's head slowly raised, an expression of absolute determination mirrored in those soft brown eyes.

He was the Doctor. She was Rose Tyler.  
Standing up, he approached the console, his movements like that of a predator, his hands dancing over the controls.

The memory of the Gamestation, when Rose had been taken by the Daleks, popped into his head, and the Doctor smiled ferally.

_"Rose? I'm coming to get you."_

And he was.


	4. Chapter 4

Calling You...

_Big thanks go to Fallen from the DWO Forum, if she hadn't helped me I'd still be in writers block hell.  
This one's for you Fallen._

* * *

It had been four days, seven hours and thirteen minutes since he had started to hunt for a way to get back through to the other Universe in order to save Rose Tyler.  
He still had yet to find such a way. 

Oh sure, there were loadsof ways to punch ahole in the fabric of the Universe and rip your way through, but a subtle gentler way still eluded him.  
He was as much trapped here as he was when he first started. And the Universe was starting to feel very small indeed.

Exhaustion had won out, and he'd retired to his rooms on board the TARDIS, idly leafing through the papers on his desk. Quite by chance, he spotted an unfamilar set of figures and numbers on a notepad - and not in his handwriting.  
Confused and intrigued, he picked up the notepad, reeling off the numbers mentally... and then he remembered.  
_Adric._

When he'd first ended up in another Universe, the TARDIS had fallen through a CVE - and he'd ended up in Adric's universe - and picked up the young Alzarian. Following an argument (his fifth self was always quick to take offence he remembered) the young boy had taken to making the calculations in order to return himself to his own universe - calculating random coordinates.  
The Doctor felt his heartsrate increase.  
The CVE's were abandonded now.. but maybe he could set up a relay station, something - anything... maybe he could communicate with Rose, warn her!  
Renewed energy surged through the Time Lord's weary body and he rushed towards the console room.  
The only question was.. would he be in time?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Rose Tyler was utterly bored with her life. True, she worked for the Torchwood Institute now, earning a decent salary and working with alien artefacts, but it didn't measure up to what she'd had. To him.  
She still found herself dreaming of him, of his insane grin - his brown eyes... his lips...

She sighed. What was the use of dreams, when she had to wake up? Mickey and the others had been so supportive, but deep down inside they knew. Just as she knew.  
Something deep down in Rose Tyler was broken, and it couldnt be fixed. Except by a certain Time Lord, who was never ever coming back.  
Shaking herself from the surfacing memories of that day in Bad Wolf Bay, Rose Tyler went back to work.

She didn't see the report on the fax about a spatial anomoly detected in deep space. If she had, she might have investigated further.. and recognised the signal's shape and size for what it was. Dalek.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"THE FLEET IS MOVING INTO POSITION. IT WILL TAKE FOUR EARTH MONTHS BEFORE WE CAN MOUNT AN EFFECTIVE INVASION FORCE." Intoned a Dalek, monitoring it's station.

The Black Dalek, the one who had made it from the other Universe glided up, silently.  
Since it's arrival, and the information it had imparted to the other Daleks in this Universe, it had assumed command of the Dalek armies, answerable only to the Dalek Emperor himself.

"WE MUST NOT DELAY"  
"EXPLAIN. HUMAN TECHNOLOGY CANNOT WITHSTAND DALEK ASSAULT. THERE IS NOTHING TO PREVENT OUR SUPREMACY IN THIS SECTOR"

"THERE IS ONE FACTOR UNACCOUNTED FOR"  
"EXPLAIN"  
"THE TIME LORDS"  
"DALEK INTELLIGENCE INDICATES THE TIME LORDS ARE A CLOSED RACE. THEY DO NOT INTERFERE"  
"THERE IS ONE WHO MIGHT"  
"CLARIFY"

But the Black Dalek was silent.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Doctor was having more luck, it seemed, and had located the CVE he was looking for. Unfortunately it seemed completely destroyed.. so he went to the next on his list. And the next. And the next.  
It was the 35th on his list that met at least some of his requirements, and the Time Lord set too, reopening a communications relay and inputting memorized coordinates from the Torchwood Institute's computers - but not to the alternative Earth. The technology in the CVE would certainly not be understood by humans, but maybe there was a chance.. a chance that someone else might hear. And answer.  
He had to try.

He sent a simple message at first, making it past what he assumed was their version of a transduction barrier, just identification and a request for communication with the High Council.  
He got the shock of his life when she answered.

Romana. His dead wife.

* * *

_You want more? Review!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Incoming**

_Many thanks for your reviews. Fallen sorry about the gender mixup, but once again - thank you for relieving my very urgent writers block. This is a shortie to fill in the void whilst I work on the main epic. By void, I don't mean THE void... although the space between mye ears could be explained away by that reference, still you know what I reckon? We should all pop over to Pete's world instead... and here we go._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Who is this?" Demanded Romana.  
"This is a restricted frequency, you will identify yourself." She repeated.

The Doctor, standing at the CVE controls was gobsmacked and for a second couldn't answer.  
He finally managed to make some sort of reply to her, his brain telling him all the while it wasn't his Romana, this was another Universe and another Gallifrey, and he was not speaking to his dead wife but a stanger.

"Umm... I'm um... Im contacting you from another Universe, a Parallel Universe. I'm... I'm Korcheshcialofroan, from ... from another universe and I request assistance with safe passageway from my current Universe and into yours. I have vital information that will save your Universe from a plague.. a plague.. well we'll discuss that when I'm across." He said, lying about his name and never mentioning his race once.

"This is highly irregular, what race are you?" She requested, running through checks and research on parallel universes.  
"Extremely advanced Human." He lied again, hating himself for it.  
"I will relay your request to the High Council." She said primly.  
"You are to stand by communications." She instructed.  
"You're not the President of the High Council then?" He asked her, before he could stop himself.  
Romana snorted with derision. He must be from another universe, if he thought that a lowly second technician could ever hope to rise to such a high rank.  
"Stand by." She repeated, and signed off.

Back in the other universe, the Doctor signed off as well, mentally kicking himself for showing his surprise. What if she wondered how he knew about the High Council and its Peerage? He expected his cover to be blown anyway when he finally arrived - a simple scan of his physiology would reveal the truth about him - but by then he'd be in Rose's Universe. And able to do something to help her against the Daleks.  
Sighing, he rested his forehead against the cool metal of the CVE control panel. Why was it never easy for him?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose was sitting at her desk, her new desk, at The Torchwood Institute sipping tea which her secretary had just made for her, and sifting through reports of suspected alien infilitrations of the last twenty or so years.  
From shop girl to time traveller to pencil pusher, not exactly the career curve she'd ever envisioned for herself.. but she wouldnt change it.  
She glanced at the photo beside her on the desk - a photo Mickey had made up digitally... using the Doctor's image taken when he'd popped back to the Institute, the day she'd lost him forever.  
Not an actual memory, but something to hold onto, like her photo back at home beside her bed.  
If only...

Her musing was interrupted by a ping from her desk, and she reached out and pressed the switch.  
"Rose Tyler." She answered perfunctionarily.  
"Hey Rose, it's Pe - Dad. How's it going up there?" He asked her.  
Rose smiled, Pete was stil getting used to her being his daughter.  
"Fine, bit spacey up here though. And the tea isn't as good as downstairs. What is it? It's not mom is it?" She asked, suddenly afraid.  
Jackie Tyler was very close to her due birth date, and was often to be seen complaining about it not being soon enough in her opinion, and how her figure was going to pot and Pete wouldn't love her anymore... to which everyone who knew her would answer with a simple 'Shut up Jackie' - in the nicest possible manner of course. After the first 200 times, it became less funny and more irritating. Family.. what could you do with them though Rose. Can't shoot them, can't leave them on an asteriod belt somewhere.

"No, Jackie's fine. I just called to invite you to lunch. Even super Executives need to eat." Joked Pete.  
Rose bit back the smartalec reply that sprang to mind.  
"Sure thing, and the Super Executive's buying. Burger and Chips do you?" She hit back.  
"Only if I get ketchup thrown in." He hit back.  
"'Kay. Deal. Gosh you drive a hard deal, sir. Lunch it is."  
He laughed at the other end, and signed off.

Rose returned back to her reports. After an hour of studying lights in the sky which were exactly that, lights in the sky, she skipped forward to the current 6 month reports. God, had she been here that long? It seemed longer, much longer. Too long.

Then she saw something that caught her eye, a photo snapped by a satellite probe - long distance, and her blood rang cold.  
"That can't be." She murmured to herself, telling herself it wasn't, not really. She was jumping to conclusions thats all.  
She rang down to Photographic Division and requested a blow up of the photo in question.  
It was on her desk inside of forty minutes, enhanced and marking the object of Rose's fear all too clear.  
She wasn't wrong.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Rose threw the offending photographic evidence down onto her desk and felt like screaming.  
The probe had snapped a starfield, of no particular significance, save for the detail in the lower right hand corner - grid Alpha9032B - a circular blob which wasn't a circular blob at all.

To anyone who had EVER seen a ship of that particular design, it was obvious what it was. Horrifyingly obvious.

Picking up the phone she dialled Mickey and when he picked up uttered a single sentance.  
"The Daleks are coming."


	6. Chapter 6

**New Horizons  
**_This one is definately for Fallen, the guy is simply amazing when it comes to relieving Writers Block. Fallen you should charge!  
__Big thank yous to all who have reviewed so far. Hope you like this one... the plot thickens..._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Whilst Earth was getting ready to panic on a global scale, or at least those in the know were, the Doctor was waiting on second technician Romana to call him back.  
You'd have thought, he mused, you'd have thought that being so sophisticated and everything, the Time Lords would have invented the equivalent of BT's Call Waiting, by now.  
Finally he decided he was going to try again, maybe a different wavelength... his hand reached out to the activation control, and he jumped when a voice came over the speaker.  
"The High Council has spoken. You may not cross over. I am terminating this - "  
"WAIT! Your universe is in the gravest of danger! I demand to speak to the High Council in person!" He shouted, desperate to maintain the contact.  
As he kept her talking his fingers worked the control... he couldn't bring the TARDIS through not without the Time Lord's assistance - but maybe, just maybe he could...

His long finger jabbed a control and that was the last thought he had for a while.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he woke, it was to a disapproving expression, on a very familiar face.  
"Hello Romana." He greeted, as he was pulled roughly to his feet. Looking around at the guards now in the room, of what he presumed was the Capitol's communications bay, he felt an uneasiness stirring inside him. Why were they all so young? On his Gallifrey, you had to be at least over 200 years old before even being considered such a posting. These were barely over 100, some even less!  
"Excuse me, this may sound really rude, but how old are you Romana?" He asked.  
"Excuse me!" She retorted tartly.

Another warning bell. Since when did the Time Lords let emotions dictate action? Why not as cold blooded as Daleks, or logical as Cybermen, the Time Lords had always maintained an air of calm and superiority - much to the Doctor's continued annoyance.  
"Okay. I know this is a different universe, I know that things are bound to be different. " He surmised, standing up and putting his hands in his pockets.  
"But one of you explain what's happed to the adults here right now." He looked Romana straight in the eye as he spoke.

Romana was the first to look away.  
"What makes you think we have no adults here?" She hedged  
"You're a senior technician, and what barely 110? 120? And your Castellan is not much older either. Not one of you are over 200 years old, am I right? Course I'm right, I'm the Doctor." He said.  
"You said you were an advanced Human." Protested Romana.  
"Yeah, and you bought that too. An advanced human knowing about CVE's and alternative universes and voids.. and Daleks?" He said. That drew a reaction from everyone present in the room.  
The Doctor felt a chill spreading throughout his body. Surely not...? Was he too late then?

"Tell me everything, Romana. Listen to me"  
"We do not discuss Gallifreyan matters of state with Outsiders.." She started to protest.  
"I AM NOT AN OUTSIDER! I AM A TIME LORD OF THE FIRST RANK, AND YOU WILL TELL ME WHAT HAS HAPPENED HERE!" He yelled, raising his voice and having the desired effect on the group.  
"They're gone. All of them. Dead." Whispered Romana, looking at him with fear in her eyes. Her first honest reaction to his prescence.  
The Doctor's expression softened, and he took her hand in his.  
"Oh, Romana... what happened here?" He asked her again, more quietly.  
He had a feeling he wouldn't like the answer.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Two hours later, the Doctor sat alone in the Presidential Quarters of the Capitol, turning over in his head what he had just learned.  
After getting over their initial fear and distrust of him, Romana and the Castellan had explained what had happened to the adults in all too painful detail.  
The Time Lords in this Universe had no Doctor of their own, and so had gone to destroy the Daleks at their creation themselves and incurred terrible consequences. Not only had it failed miserably, as had every other attempt since then, but the Daleks had retaliated using captured Time Lords to biologically engineer a virus. The drawback was it only affected the adults - leaving the younger generation to cope with the fallout. A few Dalek attacks here and there had forced them to withdraw, and so far the Daleks had not returned. That had happened over 50 years ago, their time.  
Much had been forgotten, although the old ways were still preserved here at the Capitol. The rest of the population - Shobogans and Gallifreyans had not been told the fate of the Time Lords - in their eyes life was as it always was. Noone saw the High Council anymore, because there was no High Council to be seen.  
In turn, the Doctor had explained his own origins, omitting certain details, and they had asked that he - temporarily at the very least - take over things for a while. Being the oldest Time Lord on the planet and all that.  
He had tried to decline, but the hope in their eyes had persuaded him differently. So here he was.  
Sitting alone in the Presidential Quarters of the Capitol.

Of course, his original plan was now scuppered. Not only was he without a TARDIS, the people he was going to ask for help in defeating the Daleks and saving Earth were in no position to fight a Sontaran, let alone Daleks. They were just kids, in the Doctor's eyes, and you couldn't take kids into battle.  
Not that it would be a battle, more like a slaughter thought the Doctor to himself ruefully.  
So what now? Defeat the Daleks, restore the Time Lords and save the Universe all by himself... again? God that was getting old.  
He found himself thinking of Rose then, wondering what she was doing right now, whether she had moved on finally and left him behind forever. Even though the Universe no longer seperated them, the Doctor had never felt the distance between them to be so vast.

"Umm.. Doctor?" A knock at the door followed the tentative voice, snapping the Time Lord out of his reverie.  
"Doors open!" He called back.  
Romana entered the room, bearing a platter of food and wine.  
"I er.. I thought you might require refreshment." She said, by way of explaining her prescence.  
"No thanks... too much thinking to do." He said, dismissively.  
Non plussed she set the platter onto the nearby table.  
"Then have it later. I wondered.. if you wouldn't mind..." She paused, unsure of what she was asking "You want me to tell you about the Time Lords?" He surmised. She nodded.  
"I know they are from your universe, but as you say - there are only slight differences - and I just... I miss them so much!" She blurted out.  
_Now we come to it... the domestic part you're always avoiding.._ Mocked a little voice in the Doctor's head, but he ignored it and moved to where she stood - taking her hand.

All the while he had to keep telling himself, this was not his Romana, not his wife, but another person entirely. His wife was dead, so was his entire family, and he couldn't simply replace them with her because of who she happened to look like, But her hand, her hand felt just as Romana's did - silky smooth with a tingle of life that he so loved to feel. He took a deep breath, then made himself let go of it, looking up into her eyes instead.

"It only happened a short time ago Romana, and I'll bet with all this happening ..." He waved a hand in the air. " With all of this happening, you've not had time to grieve properly either. There is a tradition, after war, where every sentinent being on the planet are brought together and they sing, not just with their voices but with their emotions.. and the Song... it's impossible to describe. One Time Lord is chosen to channel it, and the whole planet celebrates the lives of those passed on. Everyone has their chance to say goodbye." He finished, his hand dropping down.  
"Perhaps when all this is over, we will revive that tradition." He mused.  
She sensed the disquiet in him, maybe even the guilt.

"Why do you look at me in that way?" She asked suddenly.  
His head snapped up and he looked at her in confusion.  
"Sorry.. what way is that then?" He asked her back.  
Romana bit back a smile.  
"That way.. like you know things about me that nobody else does. That you know me somehow, more deeply then you should for one who has never met me"  
That was what he had told her, when she had asked earlier about her own counterpart in his Universe. That he'd never met a Romana, let alone travelled with one. Another lie.  
"I don't know what you mean, honestly." He affected a yawn, and she took the hint.  
"You are tired, and in need of sleep." She surmised and turned to leave.  
"Goodnight Romana." Called the Doctor.  
"Goodnight Doctor. Sleep well." She replied and was gone.

Deciding he didnt need sleep just yet, the Doctor toyed with the idea of eating something instead. But he found his hearts weren't in that either, so he sauntered over to the balcony and stared up at the Gallifreyan night sky.  
Thoughts of Rose returned to him and he wondered just how he was ever going to explain this to her - always assuming he'd find his way to Earth in time to save them from the Daleks.  
_You'll find a way, Doctor, you always find your way._ The little voice reminded him, and he couldn't help but smile at that.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
On Earth, following a lengthy teleconference call in which she had had to convince senior officials that the Dalek threat was real and imminent, a tired Rose Tyler crossed her office and peered out at the night outside.  
_Wherever you are, whatever Universe, be safe. Goodnight my Doctor._

_Goodnight Rose._


	7. Chapter 7

**Anyone for a Nice War?**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next morning, saw a frenzy of activity as the Doctor called upon the eldest of the young Time Lords in the main Council Chambers.  
"I've called you here to discuss a danger - a danger to the entire known Universe.." He began.  
"The Daleks." Clarified Romana. The Doctor shot her a look, and she gestured for him to continue his briefing.  
"Before the Daleks of this Universe were a foe to be reckoned with. Romana has told me what has gone before, and I share your loss and grief. But now a new player has been introduced - a Dalek from my Universe. It's knowledge and experience will ensure that, if left unchecked, the Daleks will reign supreme here in this Universe. No planet will be safe"  
"We cannot stand against the Daleks! We couldnt then, we can't now! You would take us to our deaths!" Exploded a young brown haired man, three seats down and dressed in the robes of the Pryodonian Chapter. He thumped his fist on the table to emphasise his point.  
The Doctor shook his head.  
"You stood against the Daleks alone. You thought you could do it all by yourselves.. that was the mistake you made. But if you stand with the others.. if you launch an offensive against the Daleks with allies then you can win. You must win"  
"And what of you Doctor? You speak as though you would have no part in this battle. That it is not your concern." Thundered Rodin again. There were murmurs around the table at this, some in agreement and some against.  
"It's true, this isn't my Universe. I could skip merrily back to the safety of my own universe proper, leave this one to it's fate." He looked around at the worried faces gathered at the table.  
"But I won't."

And the murmurs and whisperings grew loud again, as the gathered assembly debated his intent.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After three hours, the Doctor had had enough. Nobody seemed interested in getting past their own viewpoints and areas of expertise, and he was getting the beginnings of a headache. He stood and made his way out of the room, stopped at the corridor by Romana's voice.  
"Excuse them, Doctor, they are young.. they have seen too much death already." She said, catching up to him.  
"Join the club.." Mumbled the Doctor, but he knew he was being unfair.  
Pasting a wonky grin on his face for her benefit, he nodded.  
"I know. It's just we don't have much time left Romana. If we are to act..." If I am to act.. Whispered his mind.  
He took her hand gently,  
"We must hurry. There isn't much time left." He finished.  
She looked him in the eye then.  
"Can we win this war Doctor? " She asked him.  
"The truth?" She nodded. Now was not the time to spare feelings.  
"I don't know. I think we have a chance to, yes. If the Universe is with us, and the timing is right. I do think we can win, Romana." He assured her.  
_I just doubt I'll be alive to see it._

She smiled then, a genuine smile.  
"Then come back inside, General. We have a strategy to plan." She said, taking him by the arm. He nodded and the two Time Lords walked back inside the council chambers.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Rose Tyler looked up from her desk, to see Mickey dressed in full fatigues and looking like crap.  
"Hey stranger? Hows our defence barracks holding up?" She asked him, smoothing his collar and giving him a peck on the cheek.  
"Politcal bullshit or the real deal?" He asked her.  
She considered.  
"Political Bullshit." She said, looking for a joke.  
"Just fine! We'll beat those Daleks no problem!" He enthused, imitating the President's chief spin docter, complete with cheesy grin. She slapped him playfully.  
"Not so well then?" She surmised.  
"Oh we'll be ready, but I don't think it's much use. We've weapons aplenty, but we don't know what a Dalek can take.. we could be equipping our soldiers with rubber bullets for all we know." He sighed, accepting the cup of coffee she handed to him.  
"How far out are they?" He asked her.  
"Two systems away. We havent more than a few weeks at best before they arrive." She answered him sombrely.  
"Guess we could really use a Code Nine round about now."  
"Don't think there's much chance of _that_." Said Rose, gloomily.  
They were both referring to the Doctor, both knowing he couldn't save the day - not this time.  
"Down to us then." Said Mickey.  
"Fraid so." Said Rose.

The two hugged each other.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"The Alpha Centurians, the Martian War Lords, the Ice Warriers, the Kalorians, the Shalliek and the Kaoira have all responded. They'll fight with us if we call on them." Reported Taloria, the replacement Comms Technician. Romana had been promoted to second in command since the meeting and spent all her time at the Doctor's side discussing strategies and attack formations.  
"Good, good...What about the Jassa?" Asked the Doctor.  
"No response from Jassa Prime. But the Sontarans have pledged to watch us all die from a safe distance, if thats any consolation." She said, with a chuckle.  
"Had to give it a try... the Movellans"  
"They havent responded yet... I think they're ... wait they've just confimed they're in." Said Taloria.  
"Alright.. that makes 23 allies... anybody tried to raise Earth yet?" Aked the Doctor, as he pointed out a weakness in Romana's home defense grid network.  
"There's some sort of emergency going on down there... oh Rassilon.." She broke off.  
The Doctor's head snapped up.  
"What? What is it Taloria?" He demanded.  
"The Dalek fleet is moving.. it's heading for Earth"  
The Doctor's mouth went dry and he had to sit down.  
"Estimated Time of Arrival?" He asked her.  
"2 Earth weeks"  
Not enough time. Not nearly enough time.

He came to a decision.  
"We need a distraction and a way of getting there ahead of them." He surmised.  
"An signal station could draw them off course, delay them a bit"  
"Not long enough. We need time.. and time is what we'll use. Where are the old TARDISes?" He asked her. She was confused.  
"But they don't "  
He gripped her by the shoulders.  
"WHERE ARE THEY?" He repeated, loudly.  
"In the bays. But they're dead, Doctor. There's no one to reactivate them since the adults "  
"Use your head, Romana. You're LOOKING at a 900 year old Time Lord of the First Rank! What does that tell you?" He demanded of her.  
A smile spread across Romana's face as she got what he was driving at.  
"It tells me we actually have a chance. We can win." Her eyes were shining, with an emotion she hadn't experienced in a long time. Hope.  
"Ever been to Earth Romana? You'll love it, the chips are ... fantastic!" He grinned at her like a madman, and Romana felt another emotion stirring inside her.  
Love?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_Will Romana fall for the Doctor? What will Rose make of all of this?  
Will the Allies stop the Daleks?  
And what IS that crawling up my leg?  
Review and you get more. Don't and the Yeti will have to eat your fourth cousin.. twice removed._


	8. Chapter 8

**Travel Plans**

_Thankee for all reviews. Will the Doctor and Rose finally be reunited? Or will Romana get herself a husband?  
Quicker you review, quicker you'll find out!_

Quite a crowd had gathered to see the Time Lord from another Universe activate the slumbering TARDIS's. When the adults had been killed off by the virus - the boxes had gradually powered down - and nobody had the power or the knowledge to wake them.. until now.  
He strode confidently enough, although inside his mind there was a flicker of doubt. This was a different Universe, what worked on his Gallifrey might not be the case here. Still he had to try, for Rose's sake. He shook his head angrily, reminding himself of the stakes here.  
If he failed here, the Daleks would rise up and become the empire they had never been in his Universe - and that, THAT was truly terrifying.  
He stopped at the closest one, and sent out a mental message of enquiry - much like a computer asking for permission to chat.  
He got a weak reply back at best, so resent his message, attaching a mental workup of his mind - assuring the TARDIS of who and what he was. What he meant.  
The power signature began to build, until at long last - the doors opened revealing a gleaming black console room inside.  
The Doctor mumured his thanks in Ancient Gallifreyan, and sent a command for it to waken the others.  
When he got confirmation that this would be done, he stepped back and turned to leave.  
A voice stopped him.  
"How will we fly them? We've no experience."

He looked up at the voice, such a timid tone from one so powerfully built, and smiled.  
"They fly themselves. Thats the beauty of them."

Standing next to him, Romana stood tall - proud of this stranger she'd introduced - the stranger who would ultimately lead a new High Council, and a new Gallifrey. And be her husband. She would look back at this day as the day she had first known their future together, and remember it with love. A memory to be cherished indeed.

Oblivious to what was going on in his companion's mind, the Doctor began to formulate the plan inside his own head. One which would ultimately lead to Earth, conflict and possible annihilation. And Rose.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Rose re read the reports. They were as ready as they could be, and yet she knew it would be a short battle, ending in the deaths of many thousands, and enslavement of the survivors.  
The Doctor would stop this, her Doctor would come up with some daredevil plan that he'd pull off in the nick of time. But he wasn't here.  
She was though.  
And Rose Tyler, ex-shop assistant, ex-time traveller, current defender of the Earth, _**Rose Tyler **_made her decision. There was no Doctor coming to the rescue, and that was fine. Because she would do the impossible, she'd save Earth and stop the Daleks, little Rose Tyler was a grown woman and she had had enough of being on the sidelines.  
Marching into her father's office, she plonked herself into a chair.  
"I need the latest scans of the Dalek lead ship, one of our recently acquired spacecraft from Chula and 5 volunteers." She announced.  
Pete Tyler looked up in surprise "What for?" He asked her.  
A slow smile spread on her face.  
"Shopping trip?" She replied innocently.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Doctor was napping, face down onto some hard pillows, whilst the others debated what had been said at the earlier meeting. Romana sat in the darkness, watching him quietly, and considering the possible futures that awaited them. Two of them invovled complete annihilation and the death of all Time Lords on Gallifrey, and the third... the third involved a wedding, and kids, and a family she had always yearned for. That was the one she concentrated on now, although she should've been back at the meeting room with the others.

_"So you expect us to fly into battle against the Daleks, defeat them, save the Universe and then restart the Matrix and become the Guardians of Time and Space?" Ventured Durshan.  
"Yup. Summed it up nicely there Durshan, thanks." The Doctor had beamed back at the young man, as if he'd just solved a very simple puzzle.  
"We'll all be killed. You do know that don't you? He's going to get us all killed and all for some planet.. we don't even have a TREATY with them for Rassilon's sake"  
"Better to die with honour, then live like this!" Said another, Tobian.  
There were murmurs of approval.  
"Well.. with a little luck we won't need to do that either. Have you ever heard the expression killing two birds with one stone?" Asked the Doctor He was met with a row of blank looks, and he sighed.  
"Obviously not. Look we've two immediate objectives. Save Earth, and destroy the Dalek fleet. You do one, you do the other. And the answer to how to do that is on the lead ship of that fleet. Thats where I'm going tomorrow." He revealed "You leave us leaderless!" Spluttered Tobian "Not so. I leave you in the capable hands of Romana and Tobian here. You'll take your cues from them. We have the element of surprise"  
"Which will soon fade once the Daleks realise who is attacking them.." Put in Durshan sourly.  
"We have allies who will back us up. But for now we need to save Earth"  
"No YOU need to save Earth." Shouted Durshan, jumping up out of his seat.  
"Fine. I need to save Earth, Durshan. It's very important that I do so, for reasons Im not about to share with you or anyone else at this table! Now if you don't want to fight, why are you here? The vote was taken, the choice made to fight. If you're going to just sit there spouting doom and gloom then GET OUT!" Shouted the Doctor, suddenly furious. He pointed to the door.  
"Go hide under your bed"  
"Fine. Don't come to me when the Daleks are exterminating your families!" And he flounced out of the door._

Romana sighed again, watching his sleeping features frown for a second, then smoothen again. What was he dreaming of? Her? Victory? Earth?  
She felt a pang of jealousy as she remembered Durshan's words again.  
Was there something so precious on Earth waiting for him? Another woman perhaps?  
She shook her head and stood slowly - easing her cramped muscles.  
Dawn was soon approaching, and she had yet to sleep herself.  
She left as silently as she had come.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Rose, for the last time, I am not letting you go running off on some daredevil mission to a Dalek fleet ship, without knowing why!" Shouted Pete Tyler.  
"I have an idea." She hedged.  
"So tell me your idea"  
"We need help. Time Lord help - but we can't reach them"  
"Tell me something I don't know"  
"The Daleks CAN though. So we patch into their comms and send out a distress signal or something, and then blow the ship up!" She enthused, suddenly realising how stupid it sounded.  
"Send a possible signal, to a possible race - you don't even know coordinates or anything"  
"Yes I do"  
"What? What did you say"  
"I know the coordinates of Gallifrey. Dad, listen I've got to try this - its a long shot, I know "  
"Long shot? Sweetheart its out of the ballpark altogether!" He retorted, running a hand through his thinning hair.  
Guess who was responsible for THAT.  
"And what does Mickey say about this? Huh"  
Mickey entered the office then, dressed in commando gear.  
"When do we leave?"

Pete Tyler rolled his eyes heavenward and wondered what he'd done to deserve this.  
Finally he looked at Rose's solemn face and Mickey's resigned one.  
"Your mother is going to kill me for this, you do realise that?" He said eventually.  
Rose answer was to hug him.  
"But Im picking the team"  
"Sure, whatever." She said, and ran out of the room with Mickey, to select the ship that was going to take her back to the stars again. _Home..._


	9. Chapter 9

**A Reunion of Sorts**

_Rose's team are people off the DWO Forum. Hope they dont mind!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pete Tyler had hand selected the people who now stood in front of him - the people he was entrusting his daughter's life with.  
As they waited impassively, he wondered for the hundreth time if he was doing the right thing, letting Rose go off on some madcap adventure. He grinned to himself.  
She was more like the Doctor then he'd ever noticed, and he knew there was a small part of her hoping that her Time Lord would be out there in the Universe waiting to come to her rescue on his white charger.  
But until that happened, Pete was taking no chances.

He picked up the data pad and checked down the line.

"Alex Fallen, Liz Angua, Ness Evans, Walt Jackson." He was rewarded by salutes, some jauntier then others.  
He considered them carefully.  
Alex Fallen was one of his best men - trained in hand to hand combat, state of the art weaponry and tactical strategy - able to think his way out of any given situation, produce any story that might be required in order to keep himself and his team alive.  
Liz Angua, Comms Tech 1st Grade - if it had wires she could make it work.  
Ness Evans - Pilot, 1st Grade - recieving the medal for bravery during the Cyber Conflict.  
Walt Jackson - known as Waltmouse to his friends - and Death to his enemies, trained expert in explosives and also a pilot 2nd Grade.  
A good team. Mixed skills but all with survival training. Add Mickey and Rose Tyler, Dalek experts, and the team was complete. Except of course the pair hadn't arrived yet.

Just then the arrived, Rose dressed in black commando gear matching Mickey's.  
"Who's this lot then?" Asked Rose warily.  
"Your team. You're under the command of Leuitenant Fallen, you'll follow his directives when in the combat zone. Equally Lieutenant, I expect you to listen to Rose when things get sticky. Trust me when I say, you won't be sorry you did. You've got your mission briefing - your departure is set for 17:00 hours. Good luck." He dismissed the team.

"See you out there Miss Tyler." Said Lieutenant Fallen.  
"Not if I see you first.." She smiled to show she meant no malice.  
"It's something I used to say to a friend of mine.. he's gone now"  
"The Doctor?" He asked. She looked startled then, her expression hardening at the mention of his name.  
"What do you know about the Doctor"  
"It was in the mission briefing. If we come across him, we're to assist him in any way possible." Said Lieutenant Fallen smartly, as if unaware of any transgression on his part.  
"Yeah, well I doubt that we'll get that option. But umm.. call me Rose yeah? Miss Tyler sounds... crap." She said.  
He nodded and left the briefing room.  
Rose couldn't help sneaking a glance at his retreating ass. He was VERY rugged and good looking.  
An tug at her elbow brought her back into the room. "What?" She asked Mickey who was standing there with a grin on his face.  
"WHAT!" She repeated. Mickey just shook his head again, grinning even wider.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
On Gallifrey the Doctor was getting acquainted with his TARDIS for the journey to the Dalek fleet, having a casual chat and generally getting to know the old boy. He missed his own TARDIS terribly, but was careful not to mention her, lest he upset the grandfather Time Craft he was now residing in.  
Of course there had been the usual objections made by the council, and the other Time Lords - Romana had been strangely quiet, Tobian wishing him luck whilst Durkan just sat in the corner sulking.  
A couple of offers made to accompany him, but he declined all - making them shift their determination to the preparations that lay ahead should he fail.

At the last possible moment, Romana came up to the ship to say goodbye.  
" Romana? I'm about to leave -" He said, quietly cursing to himself.  
"I had to say goodbye." She faltered, taking a step towards him, a step back.  
"I'll be back before you know it." He tried to laugh it off.  
"No. I think - I know there's something between us, I sense it - in your look, your touch... but it's not the same for you is it"  
"In my Universe I married you, Romana. We had children together - we were happy. But"  
"But what?" She stepped forward, encouraged by his words, yet sensing there was no happy ending, could never be a happy ending.. for them.  
"But you're not her. And I'm spoken for. I think.. at least I hope I am. I'm sorry if I led you to believe anything different.." He tried to take her hand, but she slipped back out of reach and into the shadows of the console room.  
"I gather as much. Thank you for your honesty at least. Good luck Doctor." She turned and left without a backward glance, running to her quarters in the Capitol once out of sight.  
He was lost to her!

The Doctor lowered his hand slowly, bowing his head.  
Always, he brought sadness instead of joy. Maybe he was cursed. He set the thought aside, thinking of Rose instead and Earth and what lay ahead. He had a mission to accomplish and he couldn't let emotions overcrowd his logic. Not yet. Maybe not for a long time to come.  
He had to stay strong for Romana, for his people, for Rose and for Earth.  
Nothing could deter him, nothing could surprise him. He set the coordinates and dematerialised the ship.  
He knew exactly what was going to happen and what he was going to do about it.

And he couldn't have been more wrong in his lives.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Rose was impatient as she waited for the equipment to be stowed away on the ship.  
"You'd better get strapped in Miss - Rose." Said the Lieutenant as he got the sound off from his team.  
"Yeah. Suppose so. This your first real space mission, Lieutenant." She asked, knowing damn well it was.  
"Yup. Is it yours?" He couldn't resist responding to her light jibe.  
"Nope!" She answered cheerfully, and strapped herself in, enjoying the look of surprise on his face.  
"Lets go already!"

The ship had a cloaking shield which the Daleks, hopefully, would not pick up on their scanners. The plan itself was simple enough. Get in, use the comms, plant explosives, get out.  
But as Rose knew from experience, plans like that rarely went as they should - the main unreliable factor being of course the Daleks themselves.  
But if they could reach the Time Lords, then they would answer, they would HAVE to answer - and then watch the Daleks run thought Rose with satisfaction.  
As Rose looked around at her teammates strapping themselves in, she wondered for the first time since she'd arrived in this Universe, if her mom hadn't been right that night outside the TARDIS in the fake snowstorm with a newly regenerated Doctor by her side.  
_"I think you're mad the pair of you!"_

She smiled at the memory, and felt more alive then she had been in the past year.  
And then the ship rocketed away from Earth, and she was pressed back into her seat - all thoughts driven from her mind as they faced the unknwon. What would they find up there? Hope? Death? A new boyfriend? Lieutenant Fallen definately had potential in that department...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Doctor too, was setting up shields and masking his arrival - unbeknownst to the Rose's team - coming to rest in one of the storage bins on the lead Dalek ship. As they finished materialising very softly indeed, the Doctor couldn't help asking this TARDIS, if he wasn't related to a Type 40? The negative reply put paid to the amusing thought however, this Time Ship obviously had not gotten the sense of humour his did.  
Shrugging he took out the explosive device the size of a golf ball, and started to scan the surroundings for a way towards the engine room.

Rose Tyler felt like her insides had been stuck in a microwave on high and then into a freezer for a few hours on top. Resisting the urge to throw up, she took a moment to watch Mickey failing to follow her example and chucking up over the side of his seat.  
"Shouldn't have had such a big breakfast should ya!" She joked, slapping him on the back.  
"Where are we Lieutenant Fallen"  
"Hang on a sec. Yo Ness! Where we at?" He called up to the pilot  
"In the middle of a sun, _where d'ya THINK we are_! Right on the money! We're on the underbelly of the lead Dalek ship like you wanted, SIR!"  
She had plenty of attitude, which had gotten her busted on more than one occasion - but in an ariel fight there was none better, reflected Fallen.  
"Good, just checking! Lizzie A! Comms chatter?" He called down this time.  
"Same old, same old. Nothing about us. We came in clean." She reported.  
"_COURSE WE DID! I'M FLYING AINT I!"_ Came back Ness's peeved response  
"Can it, Ness. Okay, combat suits, we move in pairs - wear your transmitters at all times people!" Ordered Fallen and they deployed.  
As he passed Rose and Mickey he couldnt resist adding.  
"Game Time Campers!" And he raised an eyebrow, which reminded both of them of a certain Time Lord.  
"Sure you've not got a police box someplace Lieutenant?" Joked Mickey.  
He looked confused - obviously the briefing hadn't extended that far, though Rose, hiding her smile.  
"Lets up and at em!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Doctor was lost. He HATED it when he got lost. But it wasnt as if he could stop and ask for directions was it? And it had been ages since he was on a Dalek cruiser anyway, and for logic driven creatures they couldn't half be illogical in design sometimes.  
He stopped for a breather and to get his bearings when he heard movement in front and behind.  
"Gods this is gonna be so EMBARRASSING if I get caught this early.." He muttered, sliding open a handy door and hiding inside the storage cupboard.  
"Hmmm.. that could help.." He said, picking up something from a nearby shelf.

"Are you sure we're heading for the bridge?" Hissed a male voice followed by what resembled a state trooper out of a bad sci fi flick. The Doctor gently thumped his head against the door. Why? Why did they have to be here NOW of all times?  
"I know a Dalek cruiser, they're curved - the bridge will be towards the centre." Said a peeved voice, and the Doctor's eyes nearly popped out of his head.  
He pressed his face against the glass of the door and watched as Rose Tyler - ROSE TYLER! - came into view, also dressed in commando gear.  
He slid open the door very very quietly.  
"Well you're the expert.. so they tell me"  
"Yes I am"  
"Really? I thought you were a commando in that getup." Said another voice, and instantly all the team's weapons were aimed at his head.  
He raised his hands cautiously.  
"Been collecting boyfriends again Rose?" He asked conversationally.  
"Doctor? _DOCTOR!"_ Her voice was a whisper her eyes wide.  
"Hullo." He waved at her.  
For a second the Universe stood still. Then she was running, running towards her Doctor, not caring how or when or why, nothing mattered except he was here!

"EX-TERMINATE!"

There was a flash of white and Rose crumpled into the arms of the Doctor. Alive... or dead?


	10. Chapter 10

**Any Port In A Storm...**

_Many many thanks go to all of you guys who have reviewed so diligiently. The characters are the BBC's except for Lt Fallen's team - they're based on real guys and gals on the DWO forums who were so very kind enough to let me nick them for a mission or two.  
This episode is dedicated to them_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"ROSE!" The Doctor deliberately made a show of his apparent horror, holding her upright and drawing the Dalek's attention, letting Fallen and Ness drop back.  
"THE FEMALE IS UNHARMED. FOR NOW. YOU ARE THE TIME LORD KNOWN AS THE DOCTOR SENT TO DESTROY US." Intoned the Dalek covering the Doctor with it's weapon.  
"Yup, Thats me. Destroyer of Worlds... Liberator of Dwarfs.. Subscriber of the Beano."Said the Doctor, not bothering to hide his sarcasm.  
"YOU EXPECTED TO BE CAPTURED." It was a statement, not a question, as the Dalek had no doubt read his body language and changes.  
"Right again. Want to go for three?" He queried, nodding ever slightly to Fallen with his head, indicating for them to disappear. Pronto.  
"YOU WILL COME WITH ME. I WILL ESCORT YOU TO THE INTERROGATION CHAMBERS"  
"Yeah, well I've got a dentist's appointment at five, so don't take too long yeah?" Quipped the Doctor, and was rewarded with a light blast from the Dalek.  
"Same sense of humor at any rate.." He muttered to himself, trying very hard not to drop Rose.  
"YOU WILL COME WITH ME. I WILL ESCORT -" Started the Dalek again. The Doctor rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah, heard you the first time thanks. Could you take Rose here - she's not usually like this - I'm sorry I don't know your name?" He turned to the young woman beside him.  
"My name is Angua. Liz Angua. This is Walt Jackson." She didn't mention the others, catching on quickly.  
"Great. I'm the Doctor - look after Rose will you, I'll be back"  
"I don't think they're gonna let you go so easily - I have some explosives -" Offered Walt Jackson, patting his bag. The Doctor shook his head.  
"I'll be back. For you and for her." He promised.  
"YOU WILL COME WITH "  
"Oh shut up tin can!" He shouted, the intensity and anger in his voice, causing both Dalek and human to jump. The Dalek waited in silence.  
He nodded to the two young people and left Rose's side reluctantly.  
"After you." He said, sweeping a hand in front of the Dalek. It didn't respond.  
He sighed, rolling his eyes dramatically, stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked off taking his time.  
The Dalek rolled after him, whilst three more escorted their prisoners to the holding areas. No mention was made of Lieutenant Fallen and Ness who waited hidden in an ante chamber.

Once they were sure the Daleks were gone, they emerged.  
"Right, I'll take the Doctor, Ness you get our people out of dodge. Meet you back at the ship." Said Fallen, slapping his crewmate on the back.  
"You'd better. Don't make me come looking for you!" She warned with a grin.  
He grinned and the two parted company on their seperate missions.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Doctor was taken straight into the interrogation chambers as promised, but instead of being intimidated by the toture equipment, he started picking things up and giving a running commentary on the flaws in each design. Finally the Dalek had had enough.  
"SI-LENCE." It demanded.  
"Or what? You'll torture me to death?" He queried, with a mocking glance.  
"YOU WLL REMOVE YOUR OUTER CLOTHING"  
"Ohhh Kinky are we. No thanks, bit chilly in here." He flapped his coat as evidence of the fact, but the Dalek was clearly not impressed and summoned assistance.  
Two humanoids approached - clearly mindless and under the direction of their Dalek masters. Whilst one held the Doctor's arm, the other peeled off his coat - the Time Lord not resisting . These poor shells of humanity weren't his enemy.  
"So what's first?" He said brightly.  
"Manicure? Pedicure maybe"  
He was propelled backwards onto a vertical platform and tied into place.  
"Not very comfy." He complained, stretching his limbs experimentally.  
"ACTI-VATE" Grated the Dalek, and watched as what resembled a transparent helmet settled down over the trapped Doctor's head.  
"Okay not liking this AT all - I say, do I get to fill out a questionnaire after- AAARGGGGGH!" He winced as the mind probe was activate at a low field setting - attacking his mental shields.  
"YOU CANNOT RESIST THE WILL OF THE DALEKS. YOU WILL SUBMIT. YOU WILL TELL US OF THE PLANS YOU HAVE LAID." Grated the Dalek.  
"I... I will... not! So there! You'll have to do better than - AAAAAAAAGH!" A scream this time, the Dalek notching up the power levels dramatically rather then in stages. It cared nothing if it ripped the Time Lord's mind to shreds as long as it got what it wanted. Information.  
After forty minutes the Doctor passed out, when the Dalek had raised the level too high too soon, lying limply with blood trickling from his nose.  
"REVIVE HIM!" Demanded the Dalek and went to report.

The two slaves hurried to comply, which was when Fallen made his move. He knocked them both out easily enough, they weren't programmed to fight or even think for themselves. Lowering them onto the ground, he set too releasing the Doctor from the contraption, slinging the Time Lord over one shoulder.  
"Party officially over." He said and grabbed the coat on their way out, lasering the door so that the Dalek couldn't follow anytime soon.  
He hoped Ness's rescue attempt was progressing as well.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ness was in a firefight. She and Walt were blasting drone after drone, and dodging Dalek fire as they covered Liz and Rose. Rose had recovered somewhat, but they just didn't have the firepower against the Dalek weaponry. Unfortunately as the Daleks were now between them and the ship, the situation was looking grim.  
"Started without us did you!" Came a shout from the adjoining corridor and Fallen's head poked around the door.  
"What took you so long!" Demanded Ness, squeezing off another shot.  
"Traffic! What's your excuse?" He shouted back.  
"Rose wanted to look for you and her Doctor!" As if that explained everything. "Where is he anyway? Her mystery man"  
"Right here. And that won't stop a Dalek." He said, coming up from behind her. Ness jumped out of her skin, much to the amusement of Walt.  
"It's all I got." She said, flippantly.  
"Nah it's not. Lieutenant I suggest you come over with us! This is NOT going to be your average explosion. I'm sure Rose will have told you, I just don't DO average!" He said, taking out two metal balls and priming them.  
"What're those?" Asked Walt, immediately interested.  
"Our escape route out of here. My ship or yours? Whaddya think?" He asked, experimentally weighing up the two balls.  
"Which can escape Dalek fire?" Asked Fallen, squeezing off another ineffectual round at the Daleks.  
"SURRENDER OR BE EX-TERMINA-TED!"  
"Tell you what. You take yours, I'll take mine. Hows that?" Said the Time Lord and rolled one of the metal balls in.  
"Count to 100 and be OFF the ship by about 90!" He advised and legged it towards where his TARDIS was. He couldn't leave it to die after all it had risked for him.  
Fallen was about to charge after him, but decided against it.  
"PEOPLE WE ARE LEAVING!" He shouted and they legged it.  
Walt was up to 78 by the time they reached the ship, and to 84 when they exited, blasting all engines in an effort to escape.  
As the Doctor reached his ship however more Daleks loomed. He was trapped with only one card left to play.  
"Catch!" He said and chucked the metal sphere up into the air. The Daleks tried to catch the explosive knowing what it meant so close to their ship's power supply, and the Doctor had his chance to slip away.  
He was up to 99 when the TARDIS wheezed out of existance, catching the edge of the explosion and subsequent destruction of the Dalek flagship, and being buffeted around and spun out of control.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"WHOOOO-WHEE! NOW THAT IS WHAT I CALL AN EXPLOSION!" Shouted Walt, strapped into his seat.  
Rose Tyler looked at the debris, her eyes searching for that familiar blue box that she knew so well. Wanted so badly.  
Nothing but space greeted her.  
"I'm behind you." Three words, softly spoken. For a second she was too scared to turn around, frightened that if she did turn around he'd dissolve in front of her eyes like that day at Bad Wolf Bay.  
"Doctor?" She whispered. She still hadn't turned around.  
"Last time I looked. Did you miss me?" He asked.  
She turned around and flew into his arms, almost crushing him with the force of her hug, gazing into his chocolate brown eyes for the first time in years. This was home for her. His eyes, his arms, his smile - his love.  
"Hello." He said and hugged her tightly to him.

There was a slight cough from behind them, Lieutenant Fallen no doubt - being the gentleman, but they took no notice. They only had eyes for each other.  
"So how'd you get here?" She asked finally.  
"Does it matter?" He replied.  
"Nope." She said and kissed him passionately.  
Walt wolf-whistled, Liz looked soppy and Ness rolled her eyes. Lieutenant Fallen smiled, sensing the connection between the two even though he'd only known them five minutes. Nothing - not even the known universe apparently - could split these two up indefinately.  
"I never thought I'd see you again?" She exclaimed.  
He looked at her sombrely.  
"Never say never ever." He said, with a smile.  
And took her hand. He was home.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"We'll be back Earthside inside of 24 hours, so we've got time to kill." Reported Lt. Fallen.  
"The big cabin is portside." Supplied Walt helpfully, and recieved a wack to the back of his head by Liz Angua.  
The Doctor chose not to comment, and Rose went a shade of pink he'd never seen before. It looked good on her he decided, then frowned suddenly.  
"What were you trying to do back there anyway?" He asked.  
"Contact the Time Lords." Said Rose with a shrug.  
"You don't even know there are any Time Lords in this Universe. You could've been killed!" He admonished her.  
"Tell me something new. Still theres you. What did you do with the TARDIS?" She asked him.  
"Oh it's not my TARDIS. Stopped off at Gallifrey and picked one up for the ride here. We've raised nearly the same allies we did back in my universe - if the Daleks wan't a fight we're ready to fight it"  
"So why didn't they come before?" Asked Fallen, suddenly interested.  
"Because the Daleks struck first. They're all kids - all the adults were either killed by some sort of virus that was released into the atmosphere. Clear now, but it devastated the planet back then." Explained the Doctor, sadly.  
"But how did you get here?" Rose asked again.  
"Long story. Right now I'd like to get some mind balm. My head's killing me!" He admitted with a grimace.  
"Considering what they were doing to you I'm not the least surprised!" Said Fallen, with feeling.  
_Uh Oh, _thought the Doctor. _And here we go.._

Rose's head snapped up.  
"What were they doing? Doctor? Lieutenant?" She demanded, looking at the Doctor more closely. Come to think of it he did have shadows under his eyes... he looked very peaky like he was about to through up.  
"Oh usual mind probe thing, Rose. No permanent scarring. Just a headache"  
"Would you like some aspirin?" Asked Liz helpfully.  
"No. Not planning on dying just yet, ta." Said the Doctor.  
"He's allergic." Explained Rose and took him by the arm. He looked up in surprise.  
"Where we going Rose?" He asked, his turn to be confused by something SHE was doing for a change.  
Rose winked at Walt.  
"Portside cabin." She said, and led him out.

"Now there goes a woman who knows what she wants, and then goes out and kidnaps it." Said Walt with a mock shudder, turning back to his instruments.  
"Men!" Griped Ness and continued to make course adjustments.  
"I think it's romantic." Countered Liz Angua, but soon shut up at the expressions on her crewmate's faces. Sticking out her tongue at them, she went back to monitoring her communications console to see if she could intercept any more Dalek messages. Perhaps the Doctor could translate them later. If Rose ever let him out of her sight again.  
Fallen was left standing in the centre of the bridge, musing on what had just gone down on his ship, and wondering why he felt the tiniest of jealousy pangs towards the Doctor now under the care of Rose. Shaking his head he returned to his station - he had one hell of a report to write up,

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
At the cabin, Rose opened the door and insisted on supporting the Doctor through and onto the double bed they found inside.  
"Lie back - I'll get a cool compress for that headache." She said and went through to the bathroom.  
"It's fine really. Lot of fuss about nothing." He called back, sitting up almost immediately.  
"So, hows things back home?" She asked, coming back in and sitting beside him.  
"Same old. Bit more boring now the troublesome twosome aren't around. But I still manage to cause a little havoc here and there. Purely in your name of course." He said.  
"Of course! So no new companions?" She regretted asking so quickly, but he didn't seem fazed by the question.  
"A couple. Come and go. Not stayers like you and me. What about you? No wedding band yet?" He indicated her finger.  
She shook her head.  
"There's only been one guy for me." She sighed.  
"Oh"  
"Yup. But he seemed a universe away." She said and turned her head to look into his eyes again. God she missed those expressive eyes - she could tell instantly what he was feeling with just a single glance - or at least she used to.  
_When he was yours... _whispered that hateful little voice in the back of her mind.

"Rose.." His voice startled her out of her reverie and she opened her eyes to find his almost directly opposite.  
"What is it my Doctor?" She asked dreamily. Now or never Rose Tyler, she thought fiercely.  
"I never got to finish what I was gonna say back there." He said softly.  
"Back where?" She asked, her face burning with the intensity of his gaze.  
"Bad Wolf Bay. I got pulled away before I could finish." He elaborated.  
"Oh. Well you know what they say Doctor. Actions speak louder then words." She whispered back, huskily.  
"That they do." He agreed and bent his mouth to hers.

It was a whisper soft electric kiss, like when you recieve a static shock that ripples and tingles through your skin and makes you giggle. Then it deepened, as passion and need and hunger developed - his hand reaching out to cup her chin in such a way as to leave her breathless.  
His lips tasted of cinammon and honey, hers of sugar, and for a second there was no Universe. No Daleks, no ship, no stars. Just the two of them - dancing to a universal song that could never be written down or composed or listened to by any other. It was their song for them alone.  
A perfect moment in a less then perfect Universe.

"Missed you." He murmured when they parted for air.  
"Missed you more." She countered and drew him close to her again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
On the bridge Walt was placing bets as to what base Rose had gotten to and more importantly where she'd end by the time they reached Earth - much to everyone's mixed amusement.  
Liz thought it was hopeless romantic, and wonderful - wondering if she could ever meet a man like that herself, while Lt Fallen and Ness played a hand of poker - Ness losing to her Lieutenant rather spectactularly.

All in all, not a bad day, thought everyone.  
And in the case of the Doctor, thought Walt, with a grin, probably not a bad night either!


	11. Chapter 11

_Please be warned that the following is NC17 rated which means if you don't like bedroom antics, or are under 16 then head onto the next chapter please! This is NOT for your eyes and is in no way integral to the story.  
Its just a bit of fluff from an old romantic._

**Cabin Fever**

The Doctor and Rose parted for breath, after the sixth heated kiss.  
"You did miss me then." He couldn't help but tease her. He loved the way she looked when she was teased.  
"Just a bit." She agreed. "Okay.. maybe more than a bit. Hows the headache?" She asked him.  
"Headache? What headache?" He countered and his lips sought hers again, almost desperately.  
"You have no idea how long I've waited.." She confessed.  
"I was always yours"  
Her heart soared at his words, he body leaning into his, feeling his desire - his obvious desire - and his need.  
"Then I'll take what's mine." She almost growled out the words, and pushed him back against the matttress.  
"Why Ms Tyler. Are you trying to seduce me?" He asked her, his lips and eyes alight with love.  
"Well... I ain't here to do no typing.." She replied and straddled the Time Lord.  
"Dictation?" Wondered the Doctor, before his mouth was covered by hers in an infinately more pleasing activity.

They were both wearing two many clothes thought Rose, aggressively, pulling her own black top over her head and pausing a second to let him get a good look.  
"See anything you like?" She asked, and he merely nodded, and reached out to take her in his arms.  
"Oh no, no, no. Not that way. Watch first. Play later." She said, and he nodded - albeit frustratedly.  
She took her time with her leggings, until finally it was just her in her underwear. She was suddenly very glad she'd chosen the lace over the practical plain.  
A slight groan beneath her reminded her of what was at stake - and she grinned, her eyes alight with mischief.  
After all, they had plenty of time before they got back to Earth.  
"See anything you like?" She asked again, and waggled atop of him.  
"Not fair, Rose! " He said, plaintively.  
"Awww... let me kiss it all better.." She leaned it for another long drawn out kiss, and moved her way down, stopping when she reached the lapel of his shirt.

"I think we need to consider a new wardrobe" She said to him, sharing a heated glance. He nodded.  
It took longer to remove his clothing then it had hers, simply because he had more clothing to remove. At one point she couldn't help but giggle.  
"Now heres a man who believes in layering!" He growled and gave up, ripping his prized shirt and throwing it to the side. Sod the shirt, he wanted her now.

"Now where were we..." He said in a dangerous soft voice, and lifted her to him, kissing with a fervour that belied their twin need.  
Foreplay, thought Rose as they joined together, foreplay is definately overrated.

Whereas the first time has been hurried, they took their time with the second and the third. Taking time to explore each other, to enjoy every part of one another, both were surprised when they were awoken by a knock at the door.  
Confused they checked the time, they couldn't be Earth side yet!

The Doctor grabbed a robe, and padded to the door, opening it to find nothing but a plastic tray with a bottle of wine and two glasses.. and a note.  
"Sorry we were out of Champers!" It read, with no signature or indication as to who had sent it.  
Smiling the Doctor picked up the tray, and looked up and down the corridor.  
"Thanks!" He called out, although there was noone to hear him. He went back inside, closing the door behind him

Down the corridor, Liz Angua let out the breath she had been holding.  
"Welcome!" She said softly, and skipped back towards the main bridge.


	12. Chapter 12

**War Footing**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Doctor was the first off the ship, stopping short when he saw the welcoming committee waiting for them.  
Time Lords and humans alike - the Time Lords ranged in two squadrons of official colours and uniforms, saluting him?  
"Okay better be a really good explanation for this one, then." He said, stepping off the ramp with Rose beside him.  
"ROSE!" Yelled Jackie Tyler excitedly and ran to hug her daughter.  
"What no hug for me?" Asked Mickey mock indignantly from where he stood with Jack and Earth Defence Squadron One.  
The Doctor heard, and shook his head.  
"Sorry you're not my type." He said, and went up to the nearest officious looking Time Lord.  
"Identify yourself." He demanded.  
"Nafficilonaucalutius - head of the Chancellory Guard." Reported the Time Lord, with a frown creasing his features. Almost as if he didn't want to be there, and certainly not talking to the Doctor.  
"Chancellory Guard? But they're the official troops of the President of the High Council?" Wondered the Doctor aloud.  
Nafficilonaucalutius saluted again.  
"Yes sir"  
"So whoose the President nowadays then?" He asked.  
"That would be you sir." Answered Nafficilonaucalutius.  
"Oh right, well then - you WHAT! I don't remember the election campaign!" He snapped as realisation set in.  
"Under the regulations of the articles of war, a President may be elected without his prescence - " Started Nafficilonaucalutius, then wisely shut up when he saw the Doctor's furious look. Mickey chuckled.  
"So does this mean you're like the Prime Minister or something?" Asked Jackie curiously.  
"No it means I'm the President of the entire planet and domains thereof. Something I could really do without at this moment in time." Said the Doctor with a grimace.  
"So what were your orders?" He demanded of Nafficilonaucalutius.  
"To protect the President's person, and defend him to the death if necessary"  
"Great! You can start by helping the humans get the power plants of the planet tied in together. That should keep you nice and busy." Ordered the Doctor.  
"But sir, you cannot be left undefended - "  
"The Daleks aren't here yet! And in case you hadn't noticed I'm surrounded by soldiers already. Carry out your orders. And communicate my... thanks to Romana on Gallifrey." He added.  
Rose's ears pricked up at this. Who was 'Romana', it sounded like a woman's name. Was she feeling jealousy already? She shivered and took his hand for reassurance and warmth.  
"We've lost contact with Gallifrey, Lord President. There has been an uprising of sorts which is now coming under control"  
"Very well. The instant communications are reopened then. Well.. go on!" He said, impatiently.  
Nafficilonaucalutius saluted and then took his men and went to see about the Doctor's orders.

But as soon as he was a fair distance away, and his men detailed to their various tasks, Nafficilonaucalutius slipped away and made contact with his agents on Gallifrey.  
"How goes the battle, my brothers? Do we grow nearer to victory?" He asked eagerly. He was shocked when Romana's terse and cold tones answered instead of his agent.  
"No you're not." She said. He hung up and crushed the communications device.  
It wasn't over yet. He could still do some damage on Earth. Starting with the removal of the President and his inferior humans!  
He slipped away unnoticed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as the Chancellary Guards had departed, the Doctor turned to his friends.  
"Hello. Here we all are again then. Now, Pete I need a complete rundown of Earth's defenses, also any alien spaceships or weaponry you've managed to get a hold of. This is gonna be about timing." He went back into the TARDIS and brought out a trunk.  
"Hi Doctor, it's great to see you again - what have you been up to? Fancy a cuppa?" Said Jackie sarcastially, watching as the Time Lord reemerged.  
"It is, not much, love one." Answered the Doctor promptly and drew a smile from Jackie at that.  
"What's that you've got there"  
"Gallifreyan equivalent of a sunkiller. It can generate enough power to collapse a star - or destroy a fleet of Dalek ships." He said by way of answer.  
"So why bother with defences?" Asked Jacke, prodding the device gently.  
The Doctor redirected his hand.  
"Because in the time it'll take for it to get to it's target - the middle of the Dalek fleet - prime, and detonate the Dalek fleet will be very close to Earth. Too close. And I really don't wanna fry the planet, so hence the shielding and defences. Plus the Daleks will be planetside at that point as well, so it'll be all hands to battle stations"  
"What's to stop them from simply retreating?" Wondered Pete as they walked inside Earth Base.  
"Our allies. Before I came here, the Time Lords called for assistance - as we did in my Universe. The usual suspects answered, they'll be guarding the back door so to speak." He looked around the base - a converted Torchwood - and whistled in admiration.  
"Love what you've done with the place!" He enthused.  
Rose chuckled.  
"So how'd you get here in the first place?" Asked Jake.  
"Long long boring story. Dalek transmat, CVE, loooong discussion with Romana - finally hopped over. Had to leave my TARDIS waiting at the other end though. Too much mass." Said the Doctor evasively.  
He clapped his hands and rubbed them together.  
"Right, I need some time to program this - you've plenty to be getting on with at the minute so... oh hi. Ummm... Comms Technician Angua, Liz Angua right?" He said, turning around and greeting the young woman.  
"Yes, thats right." Her eyes lighted on Mickey, who was definately looking in her direction, and she tried not to blush.  
"The Lieutenant wanted to inquire as to what his orders - our orders - are." She asked primly, still glancing at Mickey to see if he was still looking at her. Which he was. So engrossed in that activity she failed to take note of what the Doctor's next words were.  
"Sorry, sir. Umm could you repeat that." She had to request.  
The Doctor looked amused.  
"Why doesn't Mickey tell you? Mickey you and Jake assist Lt Fallen's team with the defence of this base. It'll be the first point of attack for the Daleks and we need internal as well as external defenses up and running." He said smoothly.  
"Umm right!" Mickey tried not to look too eager as he passed Rose, who whispered in his ear to go for it.  
"Shaddup!" He hissed back at her, and left with Liz and Jake.  
"Ahh young love eh Rose." Said the Doctor, and now it was Rose's turn to blush.  
Jackie immediately filed that particular expression away for later reference. And discussion.

"Well then, seeing as we appear to have gotten everything in hand... Doctor when was the last time you had a decent meal?" She asked the Time Lord, who was already getting absorbed in the device he'd brought with him. He pretended not to hear.  
"Hmm?" Rose snickered lightly, the Doctor clearly had forgotten how her Mum could be when faced with reluctant eaters.  
"Food, Doctor. The stuff you put in your mouth and swallow." She elucidated.  
"Oh yeah, you're right. Umm go off and eat, I'm gonna be a while at this." He said, misunderstanding her on purpose.  
"Very good, Doctor. You should be a comedian and do standup." She snatched his sonic screwdriver out of his hand.  
"Oi!" He protested.  
"Food first. Proper hot cooked food. Then you can play with your toys." She replied coolly, and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, propelling him towards the door.  
"Rose?" He called upon his companion to help him out.  
"Don't have the spaghetti!" She called after him, helpfully.  
"Fat lot of good you are.." The end of his reply was cut off by the door closing.  
"Some things never change, whatever the Universe." Noted Pete Tyler, and hugged his daughter.  
"Nope." Said Rose, hugging him back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After making the Doctor eat what resembled Cottage Pie, and two helpings of a kind of chocolate cake (which the Doctor didn't mind all that much as he really liked chocolate), Jackie finally let the Time Lord have his sonic screwdriver back and declared him fit for duty.  
Just as he was running - ah walking! - for the door, a single sentance stopped him in his tracks.  
"I never ever said thank you to you did I? For bringing her back to me, that first time." He turned around to see Jackie looking at him.  
"Um... not that I recall. Mind you, we're usually neck deep in it that we don't have time for that kind of thing do we." He pointed out, a little embarrassed.  
"I'm talking about that time you sent her back to me, leaving yourself stranded. Why did you do that?" Asked Jackie.  
The Doctor walked back to the table and perched on it awkwardly.  
"I made a promise. And when I make promises I try and keep them. I promised you that I'd always look after her. When I knew there wasn't a way out, there was no other course of action to take. Not that she stayed, mind you. I'd still like to know how you got the TARDIS open." He said with a smile.  
Jackie grinned.  
"Trust me, you'd cringe. I know what you're like about that bloody machine of yours!" She chuckled and drank the last of her tea down, setting it back on the table.  
"And now, Doctor? Will you stay now for her?" She had to ask the question, she knew Rose never would.  
"Honestly? I don't know. I don't know of this plan will work, if we can defeat the Daleks - if we'll survive to tomorrow." He said softly.  
"One day at a time yeah"  
"Yeah." She nodded and watched the Time Lord leave the cafeteria.  
"Don't break her heart, Doctor. Not again." She whispered after him.  
But nobody answered.  
Jackie stood and cleared away the dishes and the cups.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Doctor returned to find Rose and Pete recieving the latest intelligence reports, and discussing them amongst themselves.  
He slouched against the doorframe quietly, not intruding, merely watching as Rose made recommendations.  
She'd changed so much since he'd last seen her. His Rose would never have dragged him to the cabin onboard the ship, or taken liberties he was only too happy to let her take with him. This Rose was something new, someone older and wiser and perhaps a little less innocent. Had he done that to her?  
She sensed his prescence, looked up, and smiled her georgous smile.  
"Here comes trouble." She said and held out an arm expectantly.  
He sauntered over and let her grab his arm and pull him in towards her.  
"How close is the Fleet?" He asked Pete.  
"Close. Inside of 48 hours, they'll be on our doorstep." Reported Pete grimly.  
"We'll be ready for them!" Said Rose with utter conviction. She turned and looked at the Doctor. "Won't we"  
He hesitated for a split second then forced a smile to his face.  
"Oh yeah. They're in for a shock!" He said with as much gusto as he could manage.  
"Now, I've got to get to work on the Hand of Rassilon..." At their confused looks he explained.  
"The device I've brought with me." They nodded in understanding.  
"Keep me appriased and send Mickey along would you?" He requested, disappearing into the lab that had been set aside for him.  
Rose wondered briefly why the Doctor wanted to see Mickey of all people, but then the next report came in and she dismissed it. There were more important things to think about.

Two and a half hours later, Mickey entered the lab to find the Time Lord knee deep in circuitry boards and wiring.  
"You called oh Jedi Master!" He asked cheekily.  
The Doctor started, tripping in the wiring and cursing Mickey Smith in all the languages he could think of. Then he remembered what he wanted the man for.  
"Yeah. I did. Close the door and come over here a sec." He said, untangling himself from the wiring.  
Mickey did as he was told.  
"What's up?" He asked casually, although already he was feeling uneasy about this.  
"Hows the planetary defenses coming along? Getting all the help you need?" Asked the Doctor.  
"Yeah. We've got a crack team of engineers on the job - headed by Tim Pond - he's a good man. He'll get the job done." Assured Mickey. " But thats not why you called me in here is it"  
"No it isn't. If things don't go according to plan when the Daleks attack, if we look like we're going to lose then I need you to do something for me"  
"Anything." Said Mickey instantly.  
The Doctor took the key to the TARDIS he was currently using and placed in Mickey's hand.  
"What's this for?" He asked, confused.  
"The TARDIS I came in. I've set up another emergency program - your job is to get anyone and everyone you can - especially Rose and Jackie, you get them into the TARDIS. It'll take you automatically to Gallifrey, and deliver a message to Romana and the others declaring you refugees under Presidential Protection. If we don't win here, some of you have to survive elsewhere, got it?" He said solemnly.  
Mickey looked in awe at the responsibility he was being handed. That the Doctor trusted him.. he was at a loss for words. Finally though, he found some.  
"But Doctor... I'm an idiot." He confided.  
The Doctor gave him a shove.  
"Get out of here, idiot! And don't forget what I said." He instructed.  
Mickey grinned and looked back to see the Time Lord knee deep once more in circuitry.  
"Do me a favour then Doctor" He called back.  
"Hmm? Whats that then"  
"Don't make me have to use it." He said sincerely, and for an instant there was a comraderie between the two.  
Then Mickey was gone, leaving the Doctor in no doubt about why he continually saved the human race.  
"Stupid apes.." He muttered and got back to work.  
But he was smiling as he said it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Declaration of War**

It was late that night, when a tired Rose Tyler went in search of her Time Lord. She found him, snoring gently, and still tangled up in the excess wiring. Still the device looked complete - at least to her eyes. But what did she know?  
Well, she knew that he'd wake up with a painful crick in his neck if she left him lying like he was all night, besides which she wanted him back in her bed. Where, in her opinion he belonged. She was about to wake him, when an ominious shadow passed over her and out of reflex she sidled back a little.  
"It's only me." Lieutenant Fallen emerged from the shadowy corner.  
"What is it Lieutenant." Asked Rose smoothly, inwardly cursing his sudden appearance.  
She couldn't deny that she was attracted to him, he was pretty gorgeous and rugged looking - just her type. With the obvious exception that he wasn't a 900 year od alien with two hearts, naturally.  
"Just doing the rounds, checking security. You gonna leave him like that all night? He'll get a crick." Noted the Lieutenant with a hint of amusement. Rose blushed, much to her own annoyance.  
"I was just going to wake him actually. He doesn't sleep often, but when he does his snoring can raise the dead!" Thats it Rose, she thought to herself, make a joke out of things. Nothing to see here.. well not yet... She cut off that train of thought which wasnt helping much and tried to look as nonchalent and casual as the Lieutenant did.  
"Well then. I'll be off - continue my sweep. All's well and all that. Night Rose." He gave her a jaunty salute, and for an instant she was reminded of Captain Jack and how he used to make the same gesture. It pricked at her somewhat and she stopped him from leaving.  
"Lieutenant Fallen"  
"Yes Rose?" He turned back politely.  
"Umm.. good work up there. On the ship. Brilliant work." She said, cringing inwardly at how pathetic her words sounded even to her own ears.  
He nodded once, thoughtfully, and went on his way.

Rose watched him leave, wistfully, and then turned back to find the Doctor leaning on one hand and looking at her.  
"Jesus! I thought you were asleep Doctor!" She hissed accusingly.  
"I was. Then I woke up." He explained. Still watching her with that look.  
"What"  
"Nothing. Nothing at all." He answerd a little sadly, and rose, the muscles in his back popping as he did so.  
"Now you're going to tell me you were perfectly comfortable lying like that, since Time Lords don't get cricks, aren't you." She asked, trying to inject some levity.  
"Actually.. that was bloody uncomfortable. Still - the rewiring is done. All I need to do is input the coordinates and initiate the program. And Boom! No more Daleks to worry about"  
"What exactly does it do?" Asked Rose as he walked her down the corridor towards her quarters.  
"It creates a Time Eddy - like a ripple in space/time. Only with each ripple - the Daleks move further back along their evolution curve until they're erased for good. It'll take all of seven seconds. If that." He answered simply. She could tell from his tone of voice that this was nearing a little too close to home for him, but that he also knew there was no other choice.  
It was either Dalek or Human, and Rose knew what side he would always be on. Thankfully.

She squeezed his hand to remind him of the better things in his life, and he looked at her and smiled.  
"How's about I tuck you in." He asked her.  
"Hell no!" She answered. He stopped and looked at her confused.  
"You're not leaving me alone tonight mister." She said, so firmly, that for a second there he simply looked stunned.  
"Come on!" And she pulled him back into her room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was twilight on Gallifrey as well, when Romana looked across the Capitol. The blazing fires had all been extinguished now, but you could still see the smoke spiralling up from the dowsed embers. Nafficilonaucalutius had not been alone, his followers had done alot of damage before they could be stopped. More good people dead.  
Was it worth it? Was he worth all of this? She didn't have an answer - but she knew where she would get one.  
She climbed into another activated TARDIS and set the coordinates. She'd be back before she was missed.  
Going to the console she set the sensors to detect Gallifreyan bio signatures, figuring he'd have flouted his Castellan Guard and be alone.  
After four attempts she materialised softly in the Earth Base, in the sleeping quarters of what she assumed was the Doctor's.

"Doctor.." She whispered into the darkness.  
"What the bloody hell are you doing in here!" Rose Tyler was a light sleeper, and the fact that Romana had shook her shoulder rather than the Doctor's had helped raise the alarm.  
The light snapped on, the Doctor already tying a belt about a hastily donned robe.  
"I'm intruding. I apologise, I merely wanted to ascertain.. the President's ahem.. safety.. and now that I have done so.." She stammered, both upset and embarrassed by the truth that was before her. There had been another in his thoughts all along! How stupid was she to even think that he ... that they... she turned to run back into her TARDIS, but Rose blocked the way.  
"THE HELL YOU DID!" She thundered, eyes blazing, and hands clenched at her sides.  
"Rose, now calm down - Romana was just ... as she said.. and nothing is going on"  
"I know that, you know that - somebody wanna tell HER that!" Spat Rose, who was not at her best when roused unexpectedly anyway.  
"I know, believe me I know.. I just thought.. you being human and inferior.." She'd said the wrong thing. Definately the wrong thing - Rose slapped her one.  
She raised her hand a second time but the Doctor caught it and held her at bay.  
"Romana, can you pop out for a second. I'm going to have a chat with Rose, and then I'll be right out to talk to you okay"  
Cowed, Romana merely nodded and walked out, leaving Rose hurt and humiliated.  
"How DARE you apologise for me! Are you and her.. were you... well were you!" She demanded, eyes shining with unshed tears.  
The Doctor looked affronted.  
"Do you need to even ask that question Rose? I thought you knew me better then anyone"  
"But you don't deny there's an attraction between the pair of you." Rose's anger was simmering now, and she was feeling a little ashamed at having lashed out physically, but she wasn't about to let him think he had the high ground here. Especially not if they ... she crushed that thought. She knew better than that!  
"Rose, in the other Universe.. my Universe, Romana was my wife. She was the mother of my children - do you remember that day when I told you I'd been a dad. She was my wife. She died in the first wave of attacks by the Daleks. So yes, there's an attraction there - I'd be a liar if I said otherwise." He answered honestly, looking straight at her.  
"But it's not love." He whispered.  
She hugged him then.  
"I'm sorry. I... it's just, when she ... I'm sorry. Guess I'm just a dumb ape after all"  
He cupped her chin then and gave her a gentle kiss.  
"Never"  
"Never say never ever." She answered coyly. And kissed him back.  
"No go and have your talk with her. I'll be here when you get back." She assured.  
"Promise?" He said.  
"Promise." She replied with a smile.  
He nodded once and stepped out into the corridor, leaving Rose cold and alone with her thoughts. Some of which were very unfavourable towards a certain Time Lady.

The talk with Romana was less emotional. He didn't tell her what he'd told Rose, merely explained that there could never be anything more than friendship between them. Romana in turn warned him about a possible traitor in their midst and then they parted company. Romana remained cool and collected up to the point her TARDIS dematerialised and she was safely on her way home, before sobbing her hearts out over a man she barely knew but somehow felt she should be with for the rest of her days. Why was fate so cruel?

The Doctor returned to find Rose sleeping, and clambered in beside her, settling down to a light sleep himself. No real rest would come to him, but he could at least look relaxed. Lying on her side, Rose felt his hand slip around her waist, and waited in the darkness for morning to dawn.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jackie Tyler noted the mood change as soon as the two entered the breakfast room. Both look tired but emotionally drained as well - what had happened last night she wondered. Had the Doctor broken Rose's trust or just her heart again? Neither were forthcoming, but then that was nothing knew. She'd find out eventually, but there were more important things under discussion at this morning's meeting.

"Everyone here?" Asked Pete Tyler, who was chairing the meeting - much to Jackie's pride. There were general nods.  
"Right then. Doctor?" Pete handed the floor over to the Time Lord who stood and cleared his throat.  
"Okay here's the deal. It's all down to timing. Lt Fallen how's that shielding coming?" He asked.  
"It's almost complete. Theres a critical power juncture that went down last night, but we've repair crews working on it. It should be operational by the time the Dalek forces arrive. Engineer Tim Pond's overseeing it - the best of the best" He reported.  
"Should be!" Commented Ness, with a snort. She was kicked under the table by Fallen who gave his pilot a stern glance. She subsided, but remained stoic. A few seconds of arkward silence followed - everybody imaging what would happen if the shield failed.  
"What about our ground foces?" Asked the Doctor, drawing everyone's minds back to the present.  
Ness was the one who answered.  
"With the shielding your Time Lords have adapted to our aircraft - we figure we'll be able to go one on one, and last at least five minutes." She said.  
"Five minutes is all you need. Remember for every five minutes you buy, more civilians have a chance of making it to one of the underground bunkers." Said the Doctor.  
"But no heriocs. You get in there, buy the time, eject and run like hell. No looking back, no stops at the seven eleven. Got it?" He added.  
"Got it." Said Ness, looking less unconvinced. Maybe this crazy looking man could come up trumps.  
"Comms - whose manning comms?" Asked the Doctor.  
"Ah that would be me! Sorry I'm late!" Liz Angua burst into the room, Mickey Smith five seconds behind her.  
"We ah got held up... on maintenance." He wheezed, trying to look and sound sincere.  
The Doctor looked him up and down, and tried to decide whether or not to be nice. "So what comms problem could there possibly be that requires your fly to be undone?" He asked him, even though it wasn't.  
Mickey looked down, and then up at the Time Lord with a patent 'you utter bastard' look.  
The Doctor's nostrils flared slightly, as he struggled not to laugh. Rose looked at the cieling.  
"Right then. Comms Technician Angua isn't it"  
"Yup thats me, last time I checked!" She was over compensating and she knew it. So did the Doctor, although he would be nice with her.  
"Good. Hate imposters. So Comms Technician Angua. How's that jamming equipment I sent along to you?" He asked.  
"Good, good. No big problems getting it installed. Should give the Daleks a run for their money"  
"But we have to assume they're going to get into the base." Pointed out Fallen.  
"Yup. So sensors on every floor - in every room - bulkheads that can seal off corridors if necessary. We've got some laster cannons but against Dalek armour they won't be much use. The Chancellory Guard will have individual force shields - we've not enough time to come up with more for the entire base. Once the Daleks are in, we get out. It's that simple." Said the Doctor.  
"Mickey you're with Comms Division, your job is to keep that jamming at 100. If the Daleks figure out what we're doing, we're finished before we started." Said the Doctor. Mickey nodded sombrely.  
"Rose - you and Jackie are in charge of evacuation, your job is to get everyone out of here when the Daleks penetrate the South entrance," Continued the Time Lord, getting into stride.  
They both nodded, but Rose had a question.  
"What makes you think they'll come through the South entrance?" She asked him.  
"Because the others entrances will be well defended by laser cannons. They'll go for the easiest and quickest way in." He answered, flashing her a brilliant smile.  
The Doctor went on to list Fallen on defence detail at the main power base juncture, Ness was placed in charge of the pilots - the list went on. Everyone had a place and a position and a purpose.  
All they could do was wait.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was heading towards evening on the eve before battle, and the Doctor found himself doing a tour of the base. Something Captains used to do, as he reaclled, not sure if it was entirely a good thing. Did he think they were going to die tomorrow? It was always possible - even he couldn't predict which way things might go. So many variables, so many pieces.. even he couldn't play this many games at once.  
Then there was Rose. He trusted Mickey implicately, but he couldn't shake the feeling, that this could be it for them.  
Would she die in battle after all, as the 'Devil' had claimed back there on that impossible planet beneath the black hole. It seemed so far away, so long ago now. But then again, time was relative... and he should know better then to - stop it! He shook himself roughly. What will happen will happen, and even Time Lords cannot escape Time.  
He stopped at one of the science stations, finding an older man working there still.  
"Hullo. I'm the Doctor." He said by way of introduction. The man looked up and nodded.  
"I'm Hammond, Jacob Hammond - I work in the science divisions here - or at least I used to before it was .. adapted. They said I could keep working - but if you need the station"  
"No, no. Tell me Hammond, Jacob Hammond. What're you still doing here? The Daleks are going to be using this place for target practice and I have to say they're aim is VERY good. Why aren't you in one of the shelters?" He asked, looking over the data.  
"That's wrong.. should be to the power of 'n' not the power of 'y'" He pointed out.  
"Why run. If these Daleks are as ruthless as everyone says they are - well, there won't be much chance if they win. Besides - think of the samples!" His eyes lit up and he corrected the data wordlessly,  
"You're welcome. There won't be any samples. Nobody's recreating the Daleks in any shape, way or form. And we will be winning tomorrow." The Time Lord headed towards the door.  
"Why are you so certain, Doctor"  
He turned, with a wonky smile on his face. Had Rose been there to see it, she would probably have said it reminded her of his previous incarnation.  
"Always bet on a Time Lord over a Dalek. Any day." He said.  
An alarm went off then - and the Doctor hurried towards the centre.  
"What is it! What's happened?" He demanded of Angua as soon as he arrived, ignoring Mickey's dishevelled appearance again.  
"It's the power base. There's been an explosion"  
"Extent of damage"  
"We don't know! Nothing's coming out of that place except calls for help!" She answered, flustered and typing away furiously.  
"Lieutenant Fallen come in please! Please respond!" She tried to contact her commander.  
_"... fire has broken out... we're trying... contain it... we're not sure... sabatoge... possibility..."_ Static overwhelmed the rest of the message.  
Jacob Hammond watched from the doorway, wondering what was going on, and where he should go - he expected to be thrown out of the control centre at any minute, but he was ignored.  
"Romana was right. Keep trying to contact the Lieutenant." Ordered the Doctor.  
"What's happening?" Asked Rose, still in PJ's and looking rather fetching with her tousled hair.  
"Power base was sabatoged. Theres been an explosion. Lt Fallen has it in hand"  
"Doctor!" Cried Liz Angua.  
"What NOW!" Thundered the Doctor, turning on his heel.  
She pointed at the screen dumbly. It showed the Dalek fleet slowing into orbit around the moon.  
"Oh bugger!" He whispered.  
"Try oh shit more like!" Said Mickey fervently. The Doctor nodded his thanks.  
"That too."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On board the lead Dalek fleet ship, squadrons of Daleks lined up in perfect formation. Their war cry both universal and breathtakingly chilling.  
"EXTERMINATE, EXTERMINATE!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sound the alarm. It's time to fight for our lives." Said the Doctor quietly As the klaxon started up, Rose slipped forward, taking his hand for comfort in her own.  
Would they survive the next twenty four hours?


	14. Chapter 14

**_War and Glory_**

_This is the second to last chapter - I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed so far. Here's looking at you._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Daleks headed for the South entrance as the Doctor had predicted they would - Ness and the others making it difficult forthem in the air, whilst Walt's guns made things worse at ground levels. Everyone was hurrying to their designated spots - the Doctor tapping last minute instructions into the Hand's interface.  
At the power plant a harried Lt Fallen was guarding the back of the team of engineers down next to the power juncture which had been sabatoged. That had been confirmed, only a few minutes ago, yet somehow Fallen couldn't bring himself to be surprised. Alerts had been sent out, but the sabtoeur was not the main focus of their investigation - right now they were concerned with one thing and one thing only. Getting the shield into place.  
"Engineer Pond!" He called out. The other man looked up, with a look of desperation in his eyes.  
"We're working as fast as we can"  
"Work faster. The Daleks are here!" Shouted back Fallen over the wailing klaxon.  
Tim Pond just nodded and directed his work crews.  
One of his workers Charlie (CyberDalek I got you in there!) pointed out a particular problem, and Pond nodded. Someone would have to go in there to manually reset the power couplings, he thought - but to be on the safe side they discussed other options as well.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Near the shelters, Rose and Jackie were hurriedly helping others towards the safety of a nearby shelter - and looking up in the sky Rose felt her heart thump in her chest as she witnessed a sight she'd never wanted to see ever again. Dalek platoons, sailing towards them - their weapons spitting out death and raining debris on the ground and people below.  
"Hurry it up!" She shouted - and spotted a lone child, standing over the dead body of what had been her mother. Without thinking, she ran and picked up the now orphaned girl and headed back to the shelter entrance with her. She narrowly missed death on three occasions, causing Jackie to hold her breath in terror each time, as her daughter finally made it back to her.  
"Are you trying to give me a heart attack, Rose Marion Tyler!" She said, taking the child from her arms and ushering her into the shelter.  
Rose shrugged as they hurried to seal off the outer chambers in case a Dalek made it down to ground zero.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"LOCATE GALLIFREYAN LIFEFORMS - EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" Exclaimed one of the Dalek leaders, and it's comrades zoomed down towards the base in a second strike attempt.  
"Not today thanks!" Shouted an exhuberant Ness as she let loose her cannons. Whilst ineffective against the Daleks outer casing, it gave her precious time to set the explosives Walt had built into the onboard systems. She might not be able to shoot them down, but she could most certainly blow them up! She primed the explosives and then hit the eject. Nothing happed. She tried again, still nothing - and the Daleks were getting too close to the base - she couldn't wait for another aircraft to intercept them. "When you gotta go... take as many of the bastards with you!" She yelled victoriously ... and detonated.  
The squadron was blown apart - the Daleks not instantly destroyed badly damaged - being taken out as they fell to Earth by the ground defences. Score one for the good guys. Time bought for the people below to scatter and get out of harms way, time bought for the engineers to work on the shielding, at the cost of one life. If she'd been asked to tally that up, Ness would've agreed that it was worth it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the comms station, Liz Angua was working desperately to continue jamming the Dalek frequencies - preventing them from coordinating their efforts - with Mickey standing guard and helping her out.  
"Stand away from that console!" The voice came from one of the corridors and a gun poked from beyond it aimed squarely at Mickey's head, and he dropped his weapon reluctantly. They couldn't risk gunfire - it might hit something necessary.  
Nafficilonaucalutius stood behind the weapon, and gestured they step away from the console.  
"Who the hell are you! What're you doing - the Daleks are here!" Said Liz, desperately, eyeing the gun.  
"What do I care what happens to your world. Your communications device is primitive but I can still use it to contact my allies so I can escape your fate. You will operate it for me!" He hissed at her.  
Liz squared her shoulders and gave a determined look which reminded Mickey of Rose.  
"I bloody well will not!" She said.  
"Then I will kill him." Said Nafficilonaucalutius, officiously.  
Liz looked at Mickey, eyes wide with concern.  
"Don't lift a finger to help him, Liz." Maintained Mickey, although he sounded braver then he felt.  
Talk about a Mexican standoff.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lt Fallen where's my bloody shield!" Shouted the Doctor, over the din, as he helped direct the outer defences.  
"Activate the external bulkheads!" He directed on technican who hastily obeyed.  
To the side, Jacob Hammond watched frozen in shock and fascination as the Daleks headed in swarms almost, across the available airspace. It was quite a battle scene - with guns blazing, lasers flashing, and people screaming... the fascination was replaced with horror as he realised to what extent people were dying. He looked to the Doctor - and felt some hope. He didn't know why - call it gut instinct - but something told him that if anyone could save them, it was going to be this man - this funny man in his bizarre suit and tie, facing down the hordes of Daleks. And in that instant, he vowed that he'd do whatever it took to help. Jacob Hammond felt his courage rising, his life as a scientist had afforded him both great satisfaction, and great disappointment - and at the age of 53 - it was high time for a last bit of action.  
"What can I do to help?" He asked the Doctor.  
"Nothing! Wait - raise Lt Fallen on this thing. Tell him I have to launch in under a minute or else we're all going to die"  
Ah well, thought Hammond, maybe we're all going to die after all.  
He took the mike and did as he was bid.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the power base, things were not looking good. In order to get the power feedlines up and running, someone would have to go down into the juncture itself and reset the couplings. Grabbing a toolkit, Engineer Tim Pond grabbed his toolkit - a present from his wife - and donned his work helmet. He left instructions, and a message for his wife on the answering machine. Because he knew something else about the juncture.  
The couplings were never meant to be manually reset. Power would flow through the juncture the instant he hit that last switch. Engineer Tim Pond was going to his death and he knew it.  
He didn't look back as he descended towards the juncture. Nobody noticed him go in the pallaver.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nafficilonaucalutius was getting annoyed. Didn't she think he'd do it? Finally he'd had enough.  
"Are you going to do what I say or what!" He demanded of a defient Liz Angua. Humans were so weak and stupid, he decided. It was better that they be eradicated.  
"What!" Said Liz definately and turned and kissed Mickey full on the lips. He thought she was going to comply, instead she launched herself at him, knocking the gun from his hand. The gun went off and Liz went down gasping in shock. She hadn't expected it to hurt so much. A furious Mickey smashed Nafficilonaucalutius around the head, kept kicking him and lashing out until he was sure the meddling Time Lord wasn't getting up again. He thought he might regenerate, but as the Doctor had once revealed to him on a late evening in the TARDIS, if sufficient brain damage is sustained a Time Lord cannot regenerate properly. Nafficilonaucalutius expired on the base floor quietly.  
A panicked Mickey gathered Liz in his arms.  
"What'd you do that for!" He exclaimed rocking her and pressing a hand against the wound. It wasn't bleeding too badly, but that didn't mean anything. Right now Mickey would give anything to have the Doctor in the room with them.  
"I'll get help. Hold on." He whispered to her.  
"Don't leave me. Please.." She begged him. He nodded and stayed with her - what would he do if she died?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"LIEUTENANT"  
"We're going as fast as we can!" Shouted Lt Fallen in response to the Doctor's yell over the comms.  
"I MEAN IT!" Came the retort amid more gunfire.

A squadron of Daleks made it past the defenses, obliterating one turret operator and his guns, entering the Base - heading for the Doctor's location unerringly. They knew where the real danger lay.  
One of them glided into the Base Control Centre, getting through the bulkheads, as its companions were cut off.  
"EX-TERMIN-ATE" It grated and let loose a volley. The Doctor evacuated the majority of the staff out of the room, a few being murderd casually by the Dalek, but he had to stay next to the detonation computer - he still had to launch the Hand.  
What was Fallen DOING!  
"YOU ARE THE ENEMY KNOWN AS THE DOCTOR. YOU WILL BE EX-TERMINAT-ED" Grated the Dalek as the Doctor dived for cover. It blew up the nearest console to his head.  
"Missed me!" Baited the Doctor. Another console - this time to his right was blown up.  
We're all going to die, realised Jacob Hammond suddenly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time suddenly stopped, standing still seemingly, and then three things happened simulatenously.

Tim Pond pictured his wife and daughter smiling together at him in his head, as he brought down the final reset switch and was obliterated by the power surging through the juncture, activating the shield which would ultimately protect them and the rest of planet Earth.  
Jacob Hammond, scientist and self confirmed batchelor, launched himself at single Dalek, holding one of Walt's primed bombs, and took it out - losing his own life in the process.  
The Doctor hit the switch and launched the Hand of Rassilon which ripped its way through the sky - sending the Time Eddy process into effect and wiping out the Dalek fleet.

Time stood still...

And then Time moved on. Most of the Earthside Daleks were destroyed in the confusion, those in hiding would be hunted down over the course of the next few months. People had died, but yet more people survived.  
Shakily the Doctor sat down in an empty seat and contemplated the remnants of the Dalek and Jacob Hammond - silently mourning the death of a man that he'd known less then a day.  
Elsewhere Rose and Jackie exchanged hugs with each other and the people in their shelter, there were tears of joy and sadness.  
A broadcast was sent out to the world that it was safe to come out now.  
And Mrs Sheila Pond waited for a call from her husband that would never come.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took two weeks to clean up the worst of the debris. There were still the homeless to care for, and medical tents and centres had been set up worldwide to cope with worst cases. The Time Lords were helping - the allies had sent word. Not a single Dalek had escaped the Sol system during the attack and those that were being found were being dealt with.  
The Doctor too had his hands full, helping Rose and Lt Fallen coordinate medical reliefs and military operations. So much to do, the list of dead to be coordinated, the beginnings of rebuilding and a new institute for alien relations had been set up. Nobody had opposed when everyone - include the Doctor - had nominated Rose to oversee things.  
Finally it looked like things were getting back on track and there was time for everyday life and relationships to seep back in.  
Rose came home that evening to find a note on the door.  
_"I'm in the kitchen, cooking dinner. Follow your nose"  
_Grinning she entered her quarters.


	15. Chapter 15

**What we were, What we Are**

He was cooking pasta, and expertly too, and grinned at her when she entered the small kitchen.  
"Boy what a day I've had!" She sighed, and he held up a spoonful of mince and pasta allowing her a taste.  
"That tastes gorgeous. What's all this in aid of Doctor?" She asked, already knowing the answer. It was time for him to leave and he was softening the blow. The past few weeks, whilst hellish and emotionally upsetting, had also been the best of her life. Two whole weeks of coming home to him, of curling up with him - of going to bed with him.  
"Let's just enjoy ourselves tonight Rose. Who knows what tomorrow may bring?" He answered softly, and poured the wine.  
Rose nodded, trying to ignore the slight queasiness in her stomach. Suddenly she didn't feel as hungry as she had before.

So much had happened to them, she had changed since he left her behind - been forced to leave her behind her mind corrected - and so had he. How much had he seen and done without her beside him?  
So many dead in the wake of the Oncoming Storm, both in this Universe and his - but oddly enough this new Rose she had become, could accept it - could use it to her advantage. Maybe her mum had been right when she'd said she was becoming him. And maybe it wasn't such a bad thing. Settling back in each other's company, Rose felt her mind drifting over the past two weeks...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Liz Angua had been shot in the Comms Bay - but the wound hadn't been fatal. She was now recovering in the medical ward with a vigilent Mickey by her side. Rose was happy for the pair of them, although she felt sad as if she were losing a private connection with Mickey.  
Lt Fallen had been made a Captain in light of his bravery, and was now building the new Alien Defence Forces - dedicated to protecting Earth and her allies. He had his work cut out for him, and Rose had no doubt she'd see alot of the Lie - Captain over the next couple of days.  
Of Romana, the Doctor's night time visitor, there was no sign. Reports indicated she had never returned to Gallifrey and she was listed as missing, possibly deceased at the hands of the Daleks or other aliens. A search had been initiated but there was no real hope held out. She could be anywhere, any time.  
The Doctor had handed over his Presidency (a little hurriedly in Rose's opinon) to Tobian, who had accepted with pride, vowing to rebuild his people thanks to the second change granted to them. Trade relations had opened up with other alien species now that Earth had become famous - the planet who destroyed the Daleks.  
Engineer Tim Pond and Pilot Ness had recieved medals - accepted by Lt - Captain Fallen and Engineer Charlie ... something - she couldn't remember his surname. The ceremony for the fallen had lasted over three hours, a dedication being made in their memory. Their sacrifices would not be forgotten. The highest scientific accolade had gone to Jacob Hammond, who had saved the Doctor's life and given him time to launch the Hand of Rassilon.  
So much had happened in the space of a few hours... still, that was what life was when you grounded the lightning reflected Rose. When you faced an oncoming storm.  
She turned to find him smiling gently at her, and her tiredness rushed away. Pressing her lips to his, she let him gather her up into his arms and carry her to the bedroom - the food left untouched on the plates.  
A different hunger, a different need awaited them.  
They spent the night together, enjoying each other's company and love.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day dawned too quickly for Rose Tyler, and when she woke he was already up - dressed in the same striped suit, the same uncoordinated sneakers on his feet, and with a pair of glasses perched on his nose,  
Together they watched Harriet Jones announcing a special anniversary day to be held each day in order to remember the battle of the worlds.  
"Yes.. it was that wasn't it." Commented Rose.  
The Doctor nodded, unmoving - not looking at her - unable to look at her.  
"Rose... I know I didn't say it before.. I was cut off.." He started.  
"Don't. Don't say it now." She begged him, a lump rising in her throat.  
"What? Why not?" He asked, confusion in his eyes.  
"Because you're leaving today. I know you are." She said, her voice hitching ever so slightly.  
"Come with me?" He said, extending his hand.  
"Nothing I want more." She said, but didn't take his hand. His smile dropped.  
"They need a Doctor to look out for them. They're other things out there besides Daleks. You and I know that. And you don't exist here"  
"Yes I do." He said, simply, and then chuckled.  
"What?" She asked, curious.  
"My Rose Tyler, defender of the Earth. My Doctor." He said and in that moment he was very proud, so very very proud of her.  
"Doctor I..." She wanted to reach out to him, to hug him to keep him close to her forever and never, ever let go.  
"Don't say goodbye. Theres still a way to get to you, I'll visit. You'll visit me. We'll visit each other." He said, his hearts breaking.Both knew he wouldn't. It would hurt too much.  
"But I, We... "  
"Close your eyes, Rose Tyler. Close them tight." He ordered softly.  
She obeyed, and for a brief instant felt his lips brush her cheek.  
When she opened her eyes again, he was gone and she was alone.  
No.. never alone. Not ever again.  
Her hand went to her stomach reverently. Maybe she should have told him.  
Maybe.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sound of the TARDIS dematerialising hit her ears and Rose Tyler knew he was gone. She went into the living area and sat down, numbly. She didn't move from that spot for a long, long time.  
In his TARDIS, the Doctor too set coordinates for the CVE - knowing it was the right thing to do, knowing she was doing the right thing too - but it didn't help. It still hurt so very very badly.  
But there was no way around it. And if he was honest and she was honest about it, there never had been had there?  
He was still thinking of her as he entered the CVE. After all who could forget Rose Tyler, Defender of the Earth? Not him. Never. Never Ever.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Author of this story turns around at this point and lets out a brilliant dazzling smile to the Readers of this tale.  
"Don't worry so. He'll be back. You can trust me on this"  
And so saying this story finally concludes.

FIN

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dedicated to: Ten/Rose shippers everywhere

Special Acknowledgements to the following persons who have been so terrifically brilliant and without whom this fic would never have been finished

Fallen and Waltmouse: Without these guys to help through the writers block, well it wouldn't have gotten this far Ness: For being the hero in every sense of the word!  
Liz: The incurable romantic who finally got what she deserved!  
Cyberstudent: For saving my Doctor!  
NAF: For playing the dastardly villan whose name I'll bet nobody has managed to pronounce to date!  
CyberDalek: a late arrival, but a necessary one!  
Tardis Explorer: the best engineer a writer could ever want

_Everyone else who featured, bitched and cajoled the chapters out, reviewing and reading and enjoying (I hope!) this fanfiction._

_You wanna know what happens next? Ah well... thats another story. Altogether._

_See you in the Time Vortex!_


End file.
